So impossible
by U. Ninah
Summary: Wolverine. Rogue. Ela a guria, ele o protetor. Romance não entrava na equação. Uma coisa completamente impossível. Mas as vezes as coisas impossíveis se tornam reais quando menos esperamos.
1. Chapter 1

_"Volte para os x-men, nós podemos..."_

_"Esquece." _

_Vampira sabia que nunca existiria um "nós" tratando-se de Wolverine._

_"Por quê?" _

_"Justamente por você não saber o motivo." _

_Ela respondeu virando as costas para Logan mais uma vez. _

_"Eu quero que você volte."_

_Ele murmurou em voz baixa, mas audível. As costas de Rogue travaram e ela engoliu em seco duas vezes antes de se virar, sua obstinação quase indo parar no espaço com as palavras de Wolverine, por um momento ela quase acreditou nele. Então Vampira fechou os olhos e por trás deles viu-o partir a deixando para trás, sem se importar com a maneira que ela se sentiria. O passado para Wolverine sempre fora mais importante do que o presente, ou o futuro que poderiam partilhar. Abrindo os olhos, ergueu o capuz do casaco que ocultava parte de seu rosto, exceto pelos grandes olhos verdes intensos contornados de negro, tão familiares a Wolverine. Ela o encarou por mais um tempo em silêncio absoluto antes de voltar a falar._

_"Você não sabe o que quer. E eu não vou ser abandonada por você novamente Logan. Não vou deixar acontecer, nunca mais."_

_Com a voz afetada e os olhos queimando, mas o queixo erguido, Vampira se distanciou de Wolverine a passos firmes. Logan continuou na mesma posição observando-a. Sentiu a mão de Hank pousar em seu ombro em uma tentativa de conforto._

_"Ela só precisa de tempo."_

_Murmurou com a voz calma. _

_"Talvez."_

_Logan respondeu mesmo não estando convencido._

**-xXxXxXx-**

Após muito esforço demandado os x-men, com a liderança de Wolverine, conseguiram impedir o futuro terrível que Xavier havia informado que lhes aguardaria como resultado da guerra.

Todos se reuniram em volta da redoma em que Xavier se encontrava, excitados com a perspectiva de falar com o professor depois de tanto tempo de angústia.

A emoção de poder vê-lo novamente, ainda que fosse apenas uma imagem telepática, era indescritível. Ele fora o mentor de cada um daqueles que o contemplavam em silenciosa admiração. Ele os amava, e era amado como um pai por cada um deles, até mesmo Wolverine que em idade o ultrapassava.

Xavier era a luz.

Assim que a imagem tornou a desaparecer, a comoção de Vampira cresceu, e vendo tantas pessoas juntas em um espaço tão pequeno, ela instintivamente deu um passo para trás, depois outro. Quando notou, apenas as costas de todos eram visíveis, tão afastada que ela estava. Tão... sozinha.

Observando os amigos unidos, alguns deles abraçados, os pensamentos de Vampira viajaram para sua situação.

Ela não fazia parte da irmandade, não concordava com seus métodos e suas pretensões, mas tampouco se encaixava com os x-men. Ela percebeu que havia vagado por tanto tempo, que não mais pertencia a qualquer lugar.

Quando conhecera Logan, e percebeu sua semelhança, suas esperanças de encontrar um lar foram reavivadas. Mas Wolverine com o tempo apenas comprovou o que Vampira já desconfiava. Ele nunca ficaria fixo em um só lugar. Assim como ela. Então Vampira não tinha o direito de julgá-lo, pois sempre faria o mesmo que ele.

Abaixando a cabeça em sinal de conformismo, sua obstinação esmagada pela realidade, Vampira deu novamente às costas ao único lar verdadeiro que conhecera, aos únicos amigos que tivera, embora eles não a encarassem dessa forma desde o ocorrido com a irmandade dos mutantes. Uma parte deles sempre desconfiaria dela. A confiança era como um espelho, facilmente partido e irremediável quando o era, mas Vampira considerava um preço justo a pagar pelo bem estar deles. Foi pensando em cada um dos x-men que ela aceitara ficar ao lado da irmandade sendo encarada como traidora e, descobrindo seus planos, voltara para alertá-los ainda que fosse recebida com hostilidade. Não esperava menos. Nem se importava realmente. Todos ficaram bem. Ou quase todos. Ela e Emma não eram melhores amigas, ainda que a loira convencida já a houvesse auxiliado algumas vezes a respeito de seus poderes. Mas elas eram boas companheiras apesar de tudo e a perda de Emma a dilacerava, e revoltava. Ninguém parecia se importar. O momento família feliz excluía completamente o sacrifício da telepata, como se nada realmente importante houvesse sido perdido. Isso sufocava Vampira. Ela não permitiria que Emma caísse no esquecimento.

Este era seu maior medo. Seu dom absorvia as memórias das pessoas além de todo o resto e, de acordo com Emma, se desenvolvesse todo o seu potencial seria capaz de tomar certa lembrança da pessoa para si, apagando da mente do outro permanentemente. Ela temia ser esquecida. Pois bem sabia que as pessoas apenas existiam quando eram lembradas.

"Espere aí Rogue. Aonde você vai?"

Wolverine correu atrás dela, ao vê-la saindo da mansão, caminhando de maneira calma e discreta, não conseguia compreender o que ela pretendia com aquilo.

"Acabou, e eu estou indo embora."

Vampira respondeu sem direcionar-lhe o olhar, ainda de costas para Logan.

"Mas você voltou..."

Ele começou a argumentar, porém Vampira o interrompeu.

"Não. Eu lutei ao lado de vocês, mas nada mudou Logan."

"Pensei que houvéssemos acertado tudo..."

"Não tem nada a ver, é só que... esse não é o meu lugar."

Logan se aproximou dela, segurando seus ombros, virando-a para que pudesse olhá-la nos olhos, o rosto sério. Lembrava-se do que ela havia dito da outra vez, que aquele não era o seu lugar a menos que...

"Eu estou aqui Vampira."

Ela fechou os olhos fortemente, tomada por um pesar ao proferir as palavras que lhe atormentavam a mente.

"Até quando?"

Wolverine não tinha resposta para aquilo. Vampira abriu os olhos, a raiva queimando por trás deles.

"Viu só? Você nem mesmo é capaz de dizer, ainda não se deu conta..."

Ela se calou antes que falasse demais.

"Não me dei conta do que guria?"

"Esquece."

Ela resmungou agarrando firmemente uma das alças de sua mochila, tornando a erguer o capuz do casaco.

"Não."

Logan agarrou seu braço novamente buscando a resposta em seus olhos.

"Deixe-me ir Logan."

"Nunca mais."

Vampira parou de lutar contra seu aperto, uma expressão surpresa delineou as linhas do rosto delicado.

"O... o que quer dizer?"

Ela questionou trêmula, os olhos verdes se voltaram para os de Logan, intensos, indecifráveis.

"Que você já foi guria. Foi e voltou. Agora não vai sair daqui novamente."

"Por que eu ficaria Logan?"

Ele não soube o que responder. O silêncio oprimiu Vampira mais do que qualquer coisa que Logan pudesse ter dito. Ele ficou apenas fitando-a calado, Vampira acreditou que ele achara sua pergunta sem propósito, indigna de atenção.

Mas na verdade Wolverine encarava-a como se não precisasse responder. Nem ao menos saberia como. Rogue era obstinada, ele sabia que não seria fácil dissuadi-la de sua decisão de ir, não encontrava qualquer argumento que pudesse fazê-la ficar, além de sua intensa e infundada necessidade de tê-la por perto. E isso não era algo que ele pudesse dizer em voz alta.

Respirando fundo novamente, ela deu as costas a Logan, o vento derrubou o capuz de seu casaco, expondo as mechas mistas presas. Ela sentiu que precisava explicar-se de alguma forma, embora não se sentisse a vontade ao se expor. A expressão pesarosa no rosto de Emma enquanto ela se partia em milhares de fragmentos de cristal, assombrava sua mente desde o momento que aconteceu.

"Eu não quero passar por isso de novo Logan. Não posso. Não suporto."

Ela murmurou baixo e abaixando a cabeça. Ouvindo a voz embargada de Vampira, Wolverine tornou a se aproximar, sua mão agarrou a dela instintivamente, uma última tentativa de prolongar o momento e fazê-la mudar de idéia.

"O que há com você? Por que não me conta?"

"Pare de fingir que não sabe."

Ela tornou a erguer a cabeça, encarando-o de forma desafiadora. Não queria ter aquela conversa, queria que ele simplesmente a deixasse em paz. Logan não era um exemplo de paciência, e as atitudes de Vampira já estavam levando-o ao limite.

"Eu não finjo e muito menos faço joguinhos Vampira, você deveria saber disso."

Os olhos dela brilharam em sinal de irritação, ele não tinha o direito de cobrar qualquer compreensão dela, justo ele que nunca estava lá quando ela precisava.

"Tem razão. Você só não se importa mesmo. Vai ficar aqui brincando de família feliz até se cansar e desaparecer novamente como sempre faz, esquecendo-se da Emma, de mim..."

Wolverine passou a segurar seu braço, arrastando-a para um canto mais distante da porta da mansão, Vampira lutava contra seu aperto, irritada.

"Solte-me agora Wolverine!"

Ameaçou-o furiosa, mas ele não se intimidou.

"Não vou soltar enquanto você não deixar essa atitude infantil de lado. Eu não sou seu pai garota, não tenho qualquer responsabilidade quanto a você."

Ela sentiu as palavras dele ferirem tal qual um punhal cravando-lhe o peito, mas embora os olhos arregalados tenham ficado marejados, ela não se permitiu fraquejar.

"Exato. Então tire suas mãos de mim e me deixe seguir."

"Para onde você está indo?"

"Como você mesmo acabou de dizer, não é meu pai Wolverine, eu não lhe devo satisfações."

"Não seja infantil..."

"Então não se meta em minha vida."

Ela retrucou afastando-se. Logan ficou apenas observando-a caminhar para longe, sem tomar qualquer atitude desta vez. Ele sentiu o cheiro de Hank, mas apenas deu-lhe atenção quando o mesmo falou com ele.

"Não vai tentar impedi-la?"

A voz de Fera era baixa e suave, paciente como quando costumava falar ao questionar algo complexo a um aluno com dificuldades. O seu tom irritou Logan.

"Já tentei."

Ele respondeu rispidamente, sem desviar o olhar da silhueta de Vampira, que já estava afastada a ponto de quase desaparecer por completo. Instintivamente Logan estreitou os olhos para que pudesse vê-la por mais tempo.

"Então você vai simplesmente deixá-la ir?"

O tom de censura de Hank fez com que Wolverine se virasse rapidamente para encarar Fera, seus olhos azuis tomados de uma fúria assustadora.

"E o que você quer que eu faça? Ela é livre para fazer o que quiser."

"Vampira traiu a irmandade Logan, é um dos principais alvos da divisão anti-mutantes..."

"Tá eu já sei. E ela sabe se virar peludo."

Ele cortou Hank que deu de ombros, rendido.

"Certo então. Você já tomou tua decisão, espero sinceramente que não se arrependa."

XxxXxXx

Vampira continuou caminhando sem rumo, tentando ignorar o aperto em seu peito e as lágrimas que queimavam em seus olhos. Não conseguia deixar de lado a sensação de abandono, de perda, que a assaltava impetuosamente, levando qualquer otimismo que pudesse ter a respeito do futuro. Ela estava sozinha, como sempre, e era tudo culpa dela, de sua decisão de se isolar, de seu mau gênio, seus malditos poderes, sua vida sem propósito.

Ela mordeu os lábios com força, em uma última tentativa de reprimir as lágrimas. O rosto de Logan em seus pensamentos a confundia. Não era para ela ter se apegado a este ponto. Eles eram semelhantes, mas ele estava certo, não havia qualquer laço que os unisse.

Então por que ela sentia que parte dela havia sido deixada para trás ao afastar-se dele?

"Merda!"

Ela praguejou chutando uma lata que estava em seu caminho, tentando descontar no gesto sua frustração crescente. A mesma quicou algumas vezes antes de acertar um vulto encapuzado que surgiu quase que do nada à sua frente, há alguns metros de distância de Rogue, a pessoa segurou a lata facilmente com uma das mãos.

Sentindo o olhar do estranho, ou estranha, sobre si, Vampira estreitou os olhos em direção a ele, ou ela, mas não pôde ver muito da pessoa, além da silhueta disforme pelas roupas que usava, na escuridão que precedia a uma forte tempestade.

"Quem é você?"

Perguntou ameaçadoramente, mas não obteve resposta. A pessoa nem ao menos se moveu, fitando-a por tempo demais. Por um momento Rogue pôde ver dois olhos amarelos brilhantes queimando com uma intensidade assustadora contra os seus, antes de a pessoa dar-lhe as costas e sair calmamente, sem fazer qualquer comentário.

Ponderando sobre suas possibilidades, Rogue decidiu ignorar a situação estranha, seria melhor encontrar um lugar para ficar antes do cair da chuva. Apesar de sua resolução, algo naquela pessoa, naquele olhar, a incomodava profundamente.

Estremecendo, ela deu de ombros desistindo de subir o capuz do casaco, que o vento incessante teimava em derrubar. Ela suspirou caminhando calmamente por horas, até parar em frente a um hotel sem qualquer luxo, mas protegido o suficiente para passar uma noite sem ser facilmente localizada, afinal Vampira não era estúpida, sabia que deveria ter cuidado de agora em diante contando o tanto de inimigos que conquistara com suas atitudes recentes.

Assim que abriu a porta do quarto e checou as trancas, Vampira se deixou cair na cama completamente esgotada. Seu corpo doía como nunca. O peso do estresse, tanto físico quanto emocional, pesava intensamente sob seus ombros. Rogue nunca havia caminhado tanto após uma luta tão difícil.

Quando seus olhos começaram a se fechar automaticamente, tomados pela exaustão, ela se obrigou a levantar e ir tomar banho.

Alguns minutos depois Vampira estava deitada na cama, a chuva desabava lá fora, causando um barulho intenso no quarto precário, mas ela estava tão cansada que não se importou. Seu estômago parecia cheio, embora ela não houvesse comido durante o dia todo, não sentia fome. Na verdade não sentia nada além de cansaço, desconforto e desânimo. Fechou os olhos apertados e o sono a tomou quase que instantaneamente.

Vampira acordou sobressaltada quando um barulho alto de atrito contra metal soou. Olhando ao redor, ela notou que a janela do quarto pequeno estava aberta embora se lembrasse de não a haver movido. Uma coruja com estranhas penas azuladas a fitava pousada na grade, com seus olhos amarelados ridiculamente inteligentes e fixos, ela sequer se movia.

"Shhhh. Sai."

Assim que o momento de choque passou, Vampira tentou afastá-la movendo as mãos nervosamente, mas sem se aproximar muito por sentir uma espécie de receio infundado. Porém o pássaro não se deixou intimidar, continuou encarando-a por mais alguns segundos como se a conhecesse até, por fim, levantar vôo desaparecendo na chuva que continuava a cair. Rogue fechou rapidamente a janela enferrujada tremendo levemente quando a água fria respingou em seus braços.

"É só um pássaro estúpido tentando se esconder da chuva."

Ela murmurou para si mesma em uma tentativa de convencer-se a deixar o medo ridículo de lado. Mas apesar de tudo, ela não conseguiu voltar a dormir tranquilamente naquela noite. Estreitou o cobertor ao redor de seu corpo gelado, viu Logan quando fechou os olhos. Sua vida estava ainda mais terrivelmente sem rumo do que antes. 


	2. Fantasmas

Logan também não fora bem sucedido em suas tentativas de dormir naquela noite. Quando conseguia fechar os olhos, e mantê-los assim por mais de trinta minutos, seus sonhos eram assombrados por imagens de seu passado como geralmente acontecia com freqüência, porém desta vez o rosto de Vampira se mesclava aos pesadelos antigos, e Wolverine sentiu um aperto imenso no peito ao pensar nela.

Aonde ela poderia estar, com quem, se estava bem, protegida da tempestade que ainda não havia cessado... inúmeras perguntas assaltavam sua mente deixando-o inquieto. Eram pouco mais de duas horas da manhã quando ele, frustrado, desistiu de tentar dormir.

Levantou-se irritado caminhando até a cozinha, acendeu um cigarro, pegou uma cerveja na geladeira.

Sentou-se na mesa sem sequer acender a luz, afinal não era algo necessário, sua visão aguçada o permitia enxergar na penumbra da madrugada.

Os olhos azuis estavam escuros, opacos e sérios de uma forma ameaçadora que demonstrava que Wolverine estava na superfície enquanto Logan permanecia inerte em sua cabeça, suas decisões recentes assombrando-o.

Ele só a deixara ir, porra, era o que ela queria.

Wolverine repetia isso para si mesmo tentando convencer-se de que fizera o certo. Se não o fizesse acabaria enlouquecendo.

Ela disse para ele deixá-la seguir a vida dela e foi o que ele fez, Vampira tinha vinte anos, já era uma adulta forte o suficiente para cuidar de si mesma, sobreviver no mundo lá fora. Ele apenas havia respeitado sua decisão. Afinal o que havia lhe dito era verdade, ele não era seu pai. Não tinha qualquer obrigação sobre ela, e a garota era livre para tomar suas decisões por si mesma, não lhe devia qualquer satisfação.

Então por que a sensação de fracasso, de dívida, permanecia intacta, corroendo-o? Ele sentia que estava errado, falhando com ela, mesmo que sua mente lhe dissesse que o sentimento de culpa era completamente infundado.

Wolverine urrava furioso dentro de si. Ele queria buscar Rogue. Pegá-la de volta e acabar com a maldita aflição que o acometia com a distância, detestava sentir-se desta maneira, era algo intenso e novo demais para ser suportável.

Quando ela fora embora da outra vez, ele sentiu raiva, fúria e decepção, claro também havia saudade no fundo, ofuscada pelas coisas negativas que o comportamento dela desencadeara.

Mas nada comparado ao que acontecia agora, uma espécie de ânsia de guardá-la para si, escondê-la, protegê-la de todos os outros que a queriam ferir. Seu único empecilho era a teimosia de Logan, que não permitia que ele caçasse a garota e a trouxesse para o lado dele, que era onde ele deveria estar sempre, o lugar ao qual ela pertencia.

Era como se Logan estivesse completamente ignorante de algo crucial, que aparentemente não era qualquer novidade para Wolverine.

A garota era dele e isso era um fato. O outro fato é que ele estava parado na cozinha em plena madrugada com o céu desabando em chuva, bebendo cerveja com os pensamentos em Vampira enquanto ela estava lá fora sozinha, e ele não sabia que porra havia lhe acontecido.

Logan chutou a cadeira que estava a sua frente em frustração, caminhou com passos pesados até a sala vestindo sua jaqueta de couro e luvas, passou pela garagem para apanhar seu capacete e sua moto.

Ele não estava indo atrás dela. Apenas havia decidido dar uma volta por aí tentando espairecer, aquela mansão o estava sufocando cada vez mais, e ele precisava de tempo.

Então ele estava acelerando a moto cada vez mais e farejando no ar, mas, dizia insistentemente a si mesmo, não era por estar à procura do cheiro doce de Vampira, o que ele conhecia tão bem, que sentia tanta falta...

Inferno!

Amaldiçoou-se em pensamento acelerando ainda mais. Ele não podia estar atrás dela. Até porque o cheiro de Vampira estava completamente ofuscado pela chuva, era impossível seguir seu rastro naquelas condições.

O que deveria ser indiferente a Logan, já que ele insistia que não estava à sua procura.

Wolverine rodou por mais algumas horas e, quando deu por si, o sol já estava quase nascendo. A chuva havia amainado, porém continuava intensa o suficiente para obrigar Vampira a continuar escondida, abrigada no local em que deveria ter encontrado para ficar, provavelmente pelo resto do dia, considerando a intensidade da chuva.

Novamente, não que ele estivesse preocupado a ponto de decidir percorrer meio mundo atrás dela, sem olfato e ensopado. Como estava fazendo naquele exato momento.

Maldição!

Ele chegou ao instituto encharcado e ainda mais irritado do que quando havia saído. Entrou pelos fundos depois de guardar sua moto, pouco se importando com a sujeira que espalhava pela mansão com suas botas cheias de barro e seu corpo que pingava água lamacenta.

"Não a encontrou?"

A voz soou, calma como sempre, assim que ele entrou na cozinha. Wolverine bufou. Ele, é claro, havia sentido seu cheiro no local antes de entrar, por mais distraído que estivesse era impossível deixar passar o cheiro de Ororo, um aroma suave e marcante como o cheiro natural da chuva. E estava decidido a passar reto ignorando sua presença, mas sua companheira indesejada obviamente tinha outros planos.

"Eu não estava procurando ninguém."

Não se conteve e retrucou irritado sem direcionar-lhe o olhar. Storm não se deixou intimidar pelo seu mau humor, não que isso o surpreendesse, Ororo não fazia o tipo fácil de intimidar. Ela se aproximou com os braços cruzados, usava um casaco longo cor pérola por cima da camisola clara, os cabelos brancos presos improvisadamente. Estava óbvio que ela tivera insônia e procurara conforto nos chás e em suas plantas como de costume.

"Então o que estava fazendo? Apreciando a chuva?"

Ele rosnou direcionando os olhos azuis à Ororo. Ela tinha tempo de amizade e convivência com Logan o suficiente para perceber quando Wolverine estava no controle, e viu que no momento a situação era exatamente essa. Isso não a impediria de ter a conversa que sabia ser necessária com ele, embora tenha decidido prosseguir com cautela.

" Sei que você estava atrás da Rogue."

Seu tom de certeza o irritou profundamente.

"Eu não estava atrás de ninguém Storm, nunca fiz isso antes."

Retrucou rispidamente tentando acabar com aquele assunto, mas Storm estava decidida a continuar com a conversa desconfortável.

"Ouça-me Logan. Vocês se entendem bem, se gostam. É natural que você sinta falta dela."

Ela explicou pacientemente, sua voz ainda mais doce. Logan não conseguiu mais atacá-la diretamente depois disso.

"Eu já disse que não vou procurá-la Ro."

Ele reiterou, rosnando quando Wolverine o queria contradizer.

"Já pensou que ela pode estar ainda mais chateada com essa situação do que você?"

Tornou Ororo, sem se alterar.

"Ela que quis essa situação e não eu. Foi escolha dela Storm, Rogue foi embora porque quis, eu não a mandei sair."

"Acredito nisso Logan. Mas talvez você deve-se pensar a respeito do que motivou Vampira a seguir assim."

Logan voltou a olhá-la, o rosto curioso e apreensivo.

"Como assim?"

"Penso que você deve encontrá-la, questioná-la a respeito."

"Você sabe de algo que eu não sei."

Acusou encarando os olhos claros de Tempestade. Ela retribuiu o olhar, inabalável.

"Fale com ela e descubra você mesmo."

"Só se ela vier até mim."

Ele disse convicto, a paciência de Storm estava finalmente se esgotando.

"Talvez então você espere para sempre."

"O que quer dizer com isso?"

Ele questionou levemente surpreso, ela deu de ombros.

"Você sabe os riscos que Vampira está correndo. "

Logan já estava começando a ficar farto daquela frase.

"Ela sabe se cuidar."

Retrucou rispidamente. Ororo se aproximou dele deitando a mão em seu braço, tentando devolver-lhe um pouco de razão.

"Contra um ou dois oponentes fortes sem dúvidas. Mas não contra toda a irmandade, ou a divisão... você sabe como as coisas estão Wolverine, não é prudente deixá-la só."

" Eu estou apenas respeitando a decisão dela."

Logan teimou ainda de braços cruzados.

"Talvez ela já tenha se arrependido e tentado voltar atrás, mas não tenha tido oportunidade de chegar até nós."

Ororo viu como a expressão de Logan tornou-se sombria, mas não se arrependeu de ter dito, precisava abrir-lhe os olhos para a verdade que sua teimosia o impedia de ver. Sabia que desta vez, era ele quem deveria ceder pelo bem de Vampira.

"Você acha mesmo que isso é possível Ro?"

O cenho de Logan se franziu em evidente preocupação, Ororo tentou permanecer inabalável.

"Eu não sei, me diz você. Você os enfrentou mais vezes do que todos nós, sabe melhor do que eu até onde eles podem chegar."

"Inferno."

Logan esbravejou após alguns segundos de reflexão conclusiva. Storm tocou seu ombro em um gesto de conforto que fê-lo esquivar-se imediatamente, ainda irritado demais para qualquer tipo de contato físico. Ele tornou a sair por onde entrou, ignorando Ororo que começou a segui-lo.

"O que vai fazer Logan?"

Ele não sabia o que dizer, então permaneceu em silêncio.

xXxXxXx

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram rapidamente e a garota se sentou na cama ainda um pouco desnorteada. Vampira levou alguns segundos para se situar e se sentiu pior quando lembrou-se do que o houve no dia anterior, desejou que não fosse real, mas suas esperanças foram vãs, como sempre. Não fora um sonho. Ela estava sozinha novamente.

Estudou o quarto pequeno e simples ponderando o que fazer a seguir. A chuva ainda não havia cessado, embora estivesse bem mais calma do que na madrugada, não era leve o suficiente para que a garota se aventurasse a sair vagando por aí sem qualquer proteção.

"Ao menos a janela continua fechada."

Ela murmurou para si, fixando o olhar na mesma, mas foi de pouco conforto.

Espreguiçou-se fazendo uma careta quando seu corpo todo doeu, sentindo a tensão nos membros causada pelas péssimas condições da cama em que dormira, mas isso não era muito relevante.

Ela jogou as pernas para fora da cama caminhando lentamente até o banheiro simples, fitando seu reflexo no minúsculo espelho por um tempo.

Puxando as madeixas brancas para trás, retirando-as do rosto, Rogue estudou os detalhes de sua aparência.

Seus olhos pareciam ainda maiores e mais verdes, destacando como faróis na palidez ainda mais intensa que a habitual de seu rosto e nas olheiras escuras que havia abaixo deles; também estavam avermelhados, como se ela houvesse chorado por tempo demais, ou tido uma noite insone. A segunda opção era a correta.

Ela estava mais abatida do que se lembrava já haver estado, desde que parara de pular de lar em lar adotivo quando ainda era garota.

Seu cabelo tinha a aparência de um ninho de pássaros. Como era muito fino, estava todo embaraçado repousando em seus ombros. Bufando, Vampira voltou para o quarto em busca de algo para prendê-los, mas não encontrou.

Na noite anterior havia soltado os cabelos sem se atentar ao local que havia deixado a presilha, e agora ela havia se perdido em meio à bagunça do quarto minúsculo. Revirou sua mochila também, mas não havia nada que lhe servisse para amarrar as madeixas rebeldes.

"Merda!"

Ela se amaldiçoou internamente por não haver se lembrado de pegar uma presilha extra antes de sair da mansão. Decidida a ignorar a situação irritante, afinal tinha problemas maiores para se preocupar, retornou para o banheiro e tomou um longo banho no chuveiro que, apesar de frio e com pouquíssima água, trouxe um pouco de alívio ao seu corpo tenso.

Ela também lavou os cabelos demoradamente, deixando soltos por falta de opção. Vestiu o uniforme verde amarelo, dizendo para si mesma que o estava fazendo pela praticidade da vestimenta e não por qualquer ligação com sua antiga equipe.

Jogou um de seus casacos grandes escuros por cima de seu corpo trêmulo e tentou secar os cabelos o máximo que pôde com a toalha já molhada. Fez uma careta ao finalmente conseguir desembaraçá-los com a escova que encontrara na mochila, eles caíram lisos em seus ombros, a franja úmida ocultando parcialmente seus olhos como já era de costume.

Vampira sentou-se na beirada da cama desconfortável, apoiando os braços nos joelhos flexionados, os olhos verdes ficaram opacos quando ela se perdeu dentro de si.

Olhou, sem realmente ver nada específico, pela janela por algum tempo, tentando afastar seus pensamentos das coisas que a assombravam. Ela não conseguira dormir nada durante a noite. Claro que ficara apreensiva com o episódio da coruja, mas não era apenas isso que a abalava.

Quando fechava os olhos, via por trás deles imagens de seu passado, coisas que imaginara já haver superado há anos, mas que tornaram a persegui-la assim que ela ficou só.

Os fantasmas eram sempre os mais difíceis de enfrentar, impossíveis de serem derrotados. Não se podia absorvê-los, surrá-los ou atirar neles esperando que morressem. Às vezes eles desapareciam por um tempo, criando falsas esperanças na pessoa em que por eles era atormentada, apenas para retornar depois, sussurrando em seus ouvidos e levando-lhe o pouco de paz que conquistara.

Tudo o que Vampira queria era esquecer. Esquecer as coisas que já passara, que fizera; seu passado, todas as vezes que fora abandonada pelas pessoas que confiava.

Sentiu um nó na garganta, seguido de lágrimas queimando por trás de seus olhos, mas as segurou.

Ela tentou desviar o pensamento de seu passado, mas deixar de pensar nos anos anteriores e focar-se no abandono mais recente não era uma troca agradável também.

Na verdade Rogue não tinha absolutamente nada de positivo em que pudesse focar seus pensamentos para esquecer as memórias amargas que os tomavam. Ela era uma infeliz.

Bufou fechando os olhos por um momento, sem conseguir impedir que uma lágrima lhe escapasse. Ela a secou antes que terminasse de escorrer por sua bochecha.

Fraqueza não lhe levaria a nada, lágrimas não curavam feridas, ou resolviam problemas, ela sabia disso melhor do que ninguém.

Esfregou o rosto com força e levantou-se decidida a reagir, encontraria algo para comer antes que acabasse adoecendo pela falta de alimentação, depois encontraria uma maneira de seguir em frente. Ela sempre encontrava.

XXxXxXx

Vampira subiu o capuz do casaco olhando furtivamente para os lados, ainda na porta do quarto em que estava.

Sentiu-se paranóica com esta atitude, mas havia algo a incomodando desde que deixara a mansão, um sexto sentido que a alertava para um perigo desconhecido, como se ela estivesse sendo perseguida, vigiada.

Assim que se certificou de que estava só, Vampira guardou a maioria de seus pertences o máximo que pôde por precaução, antes de sair de seu quarto trancando a porta atrás de si.

Decidiu passar pela recepção, que nada mais era do que um balcão com vários molhos de chaves pendurados atrás e uma televisão velha em mau funcionamento, para pedir alguma dica sobre o lugar mais próximo em que pudesse fazer uma refeição decente.

O mesmo homem com cara de pervertido que a atendera no dia anterior estava afundado na poltrona, os olhos castanhos, que encaravam o televisor tediosamente, desviaram-se e adquiriram um brilho de malícia assim que Vampira se aproximou. Ela fingiu não perceber.

Ele informou-lhe sorridente sobre um restaurante com bom preço e localidade confortável, há apenas alguns poucos quarteirões do hotel, onde os seus clientes costumavam fazer suas refeições.

Seguindo suas instruções, Vampira levou poucos minutos para avistar o tal restaurante, ainda que estivesse caminhando cautelosamente, a sensação incomoda de perseguição continuava.

Na verdade era uma lanchonete e não propriamente dito um restaurante, extremamente modesto e antigo, mas Vampira não se importava com o ambiente, principalmente por já haver passado por vários lugares assim, alguns ainda piores, no decorrer dos anos.

Ela entrou no RoyalDinner de maneira hesitante. O sino pendurado na porta com o intuito de alertar para chegada de novos clientes soou alto o suficiente para ser ouvido mesmo em meio às conversas altas dos clientes que esperavam seus lanches e gritos das garçonetes.

Ainda era muito cedo, não passavam das sete horas, mas o local já estava lotado.

Vampira imaginou que isso se devia mais ao fato de ele ser o único local que servia comida em um raio de seis quilômetros, do que pela qualidade dos alimentos, ou do ambiente.

Ainda parada na entrada, ela relanceou o olhar pelo local, estudando os detalhes, e ficou surpresa por sentir uma emoção inesperada que a deixou sem reação por algum tempo.

O local lhe pareceu absurdamente familiar, a simplicidade das mesas, as paredes que já haviam perdido pedaços do papel de parede listrado desbotado em algumas partes, revelando a pintura já encardida que havia ao fundo, o cheiro de tempero apimentado no ar, até mesmo os clientes e as garçonetes entediadas usando roupas curtas.

Tudo era tão semelhante a alguns locais que freqüentara enquanto estava em Caldecott County quando ainda era garota, que Vampira ficou parada ainda em choque por vários minutos.

Ela já havia tocado tantas pessoas, que o seu próprio passado parecia distante, confuso, como se não lhe pertencesse também, perdido em meio aos momentos que roubara de outros seres.

Agora que estava por conta própria, alguns fatos e lugares de sua infância e adolescência retornaram devagar trazendo com eles alguns sentimentos que Vampira acreditava ter deixado para trás há algum tempo.

Já era um começo, embora não fosse muito animador contando que todas as lembranças que surgiram eram péssimas, Vampira desconfiava que era porque não havia tido bons momentos para recordar-se.

Lembrou-se de um dia em particular, fugira da casa de um dos vários _foster parents _que teve no decorrer de sua infância,depois de levar uma surra do "pai" por um motivo banal.

Ela roubou dinheiro da carteira dele durante a noite, mas como não tinha experiência em crimes, não pegou o suficiente para conseguir se virar sozinha por muito tempo.

Acabara perdida e faminta, indo parar em um local como o que estava agora, com ambiente lamentável e comida apenas digerível.

Encontrara pessoas boas apesar de tudo, uma delas foi a garçonete mais velha do lugar, cujo nome ela não se lembrava, embora o rosto estivesse guardado com ternura em sua mente.

Contara a Rogue, apenas Anna na época, que havia abandonado uma filha há muito tempo, e fora por este motivo que não conseguiu deixar de ajudá-la quando a viu.

Ela foi carinhosa e cuidou da garota, tão jovem na época, como nunca ninguém havia feito antes, até que uma assistente social descobriu sua localização e o inferno recomeçou.

Notando que já estava começando a atrair olhares por sua estranha apatia, Vampira caminhou até o balcão, pedindo a primeira coisa que vira no cardápio, sem dar-lhe muita atenção.

Dirigiu-se a uma mesa afastada no canto, e seu olhar perdeu-se pela janela enquanto esperava pelo seu pedido, observando distraída sem que nada realmente lhe chamasse a atenção.

Aquele era um lugar pacato, Vampira refletiu; um fim de mundo em que as pessoas iam com o intuito de se esconder de alguma coisa, ou de alguém, mas nunca para simplesmente morar.

As provas vivas disso eram as péssimas condições dos poucos comércios que lá havia e, conseqüentemente, a falta de moradias fixas no local. Tudo era cercado por mato, inclusive os hotéis beira de estrada, a única civilização existente.

Vampira sentiu que estava se enterrando, mas sabia que aquele era o lugar certo.

Desviou a atenção da janela e fixou-se na garçonete que chegara com seu pedido.

Vampira engoliu o máximo que conseguiu, tinha experiência o suficiente em locais como aquele para saber que não devia ter grandes expectativas sobre a comida, empurrou o alimento pouco agradável com um copo de suco de laranja que também não era dos melhores.

Assim que sentiu já haver comido o suficiente para sustentar-se, ela entregou o dinheiro para a garçonete sem ao menos direcionar-lhe o olhar e saiu do lugar da mesma maneira hesitante que entrou.

Vampira começou a caminhar mais rapidamente quando a chuva tornou a aumentar, ela se perguntava quanto tempo mais duraria aquele maldito temporal que a impedia de seguir viagem, sabia ser arriscado parar por muito tempo no mesmo lugar.

A sensação de perseguição que vinha incomodando-a cresceu, e ela pressentiu cada vez mais forte a presença de alguém atrás de si, aproximando-se rapidamente. Acelerou o passo, mas sentiu que seu perseguidor continuava a sua espreita, apenas esperando o momento certo para atacar.

Vampira ouviu passos além dos seus, um som de botas pesadas contra lama, que se tornavam cada vez mais audíveis com o aumento da chuva que acumulava água na estrada.

De repente ela parou determinada, cansada de correr, fugir não era de seu feitio.

"Quem está aí?"

Gritou com a voz firme, mas ofegante por conseqüência da corrida desenfreada de alguns minutos atrás, olhando ao seu redor.

Não viu ninguém, embora continuasse sentindo a presença de uma ou mais pessoas ocultas ao seu redor.

Repentinamente ela sentiu uma dor intensa no pescoço, semelhante à picada de um inseto, levou uma de suas mãos ao local e encontrou uma agulha pequena fincada em sua pele quando tateou a região dolorida em busca do que a ferira.

Sua visão foi se deteriorando aos poucos, ela oscilou quando seu corpo foi tomado por uma dormência angustiante, se tornou mais difícil respirar, como se o ar houvesse ficado mais denso.

Seus joelhos fraquejaram e, como não havia qualquer lugar para que se apoiasse, Vampira caiu no chão, o capuz escorregou libertando seus cabelos mistos que se espalharam, sujando-se com a terra, a chuva acertava o seu rosto com força, causando uma ardência irritante em sua pele naturalmente sensível, mas ela não conseguiu mover seus braços dormentes para proteger-se.

Em um último esforço, Vampira ergueu o rosto o máximo que pôde, olhando ao redor em busca de algum indício de quem a atacara tão discreta e covardemente.

Com os olhos embaçados pela chuva, e a tontura intensa que levava seus sentidos, a garota assistiu seus perseguidores finalmente saírem das sombras, eram vários homens armados que estavam uniformizados.

Organização anti mutantes.

Ela soltou um riso trêmulo de deboche e frustração ao pensar em sua estupidez, baixara a guarda justamente quando meio mundo estava atrás dela, querendo sua cabeça em uma bandeja de prata.

Ter subestimado seus incontáveis inimigos, ou se superestimado, era um equivoco risível, digno de alguém estupidamente teimoso, que provavelmente custaria sua vida, ou algo ainda pior.

Vampira sentia que fora tola ao imaginar que poderia seguir completamente sozinha, contra adversários que eram maiores em números e recursos, do que ela se quer sonharia em ser.

Não conseguindo mais lutar contra a inconsciência, Vampira fechou os olhos, escorregando para a escuridão entorpecente.


	3. Familiaridades

Wolverine caminhou em passos apressados até o jardim, parou embaixo de uma das árvores. Bufou. Enfurecido, socou seu tronco com força quebrando parte dele que entrou através de sua luva rasgando o tecido e, conseqüentemente, cortando sua pele que se regenerou segundos depois, deixando nada além de um rastro leve de sangue, pedaços de couro e lascas de madeira, para trás. Ele não se irritou por ter rasgado sua luva. Tinha outras coisas em sua mente, perturbando-o, roubando-lhe a paz.

Nem mesmo a violência foi o suficiente para extravasar seus sentimentos. Havia uma pressão em seu peito, que aumentava a cada momento deixando-o inquieto, ansioso. Seus pensamentos não abandonavam a garota de mechas mistas, a situação estava se tornando insuportável.

Talvez Ororo estivesse certa. Talvez fosse melhor dar uma olhada por aí, apenas para se certificar de que ela estava bem, ele ponderou. Não iria chegar a falar com ela, Vampira nem ao menos precisava saber que ele a procurara. Assim que Wolverine a visse sã e salva, retornaria para a mansão e assumiria seu lugar como se nada houvesse acontecido. Era melhor assim.

Logan tornou a pegar sua moto, colocou novas luvas, satisfeito com sua decisão, e foi atrás da garota teimosa que tanto estava perturbando-o.

xXxXx

Após algumas horas de busca, ele parou em uma estrada deserta, o cheiro de Vampira já havia quase desaparecido na trilha há alguns quilômetros. O que o levara a seguir em frente, chegando àquele lugar, fora o mais puro instinto e conhecimento pleno da personalidade de Vampira. Sabia que ela era esperta o suficiente para encontrar um local isolado que a permitisse ficar invisível, tentaria ao máximo desviar a atenção de si.

Sua dedução se provou correta quando o vento tornou a soprar, trazendo o que Logan identificou como o cheiro dela ainda que leve, quase inexistente. Foi o suficiente para fazê-lo seguir por aquele caminho.

Sentiu-se satisfeito ao avistar um hotelzinho barato naquele fim de mundo, já estivera inúmeras vezes em locais como aquele, sabia que Vampira o acharia ideal.

Estava correto.

Wolverine entrou no local, sentindo o cheiro de Rogue predominando, ainda que fraco. Soube que estava no caminho certo, ela passara mesmo por ali. O homem pequeno, que estava afundado na poltrona atrás do balcão antigo e vidrado na pequena televisão, levantou o olhar para ele por apenas alguns segundos sem dignar-se a mais.

Com a voz fatigada, avisou Wolverine que estava sem quartos vagos não lhe dando a mínima atenção, aparentemente esperando que ele se virasse para ir embora.

Não foi o que aconteceu.

Impaciente, mas esforçando-se para se controlar no intuito de receber informações sobre a garota, Logan se aproximou do balcão, o homem olhou-o descrente, mas não disse nada. Apenas esperou que Logan falasse algo.

"Acontece que eu não quero um quarto. Na verdade estou procurando alguém, e acredito que ela esteja hospedada aqui. Jack, certo?"

Ele acrescentou olhando para a folha que estava à sua frente, nela continha as assinaturas dos hospedes, havia o nome do responsável pelo local no rodapé, que Logan deduzira ser o homem à sua frente. Pela atitude que ele tomou, Wolverine percebeu que estava certo.

Jack se sentou de forma ereta, desafiadora. Lançou para Wolverine um olhar curioso e cauteloso na mesma medida, retirando o papel de sua vista. Logan não gostou de sua atitude, mas continuou tentando manter-se paciente. Ele precisava da colaboração do cara.

"Vai me ajudar, não é amigo? Ela é pequena, mas ou menos deste tamanho," gesticulou com uma das mãos, indicando metade de seu peito. Os olhos do homem se fixaram ali, nos músculos avantajados e nada ocultos pela jaqueta de couro que tornava sua aparência ainda mais ameaçadora. Jack engoliu em seco. Se este homem quisesse, poderia quebrá-lo ao meio, percebeu. Logan continuou, fingindo que não podia sentir o cheiro de seu receio.

"Tem a pele bem clara, cabelos castanhos com mechas brancas na frente e o olhos verdes. Acredito que ela tenha passado por aqui."

Mesmo em meio ao medo que Wolverine lhe despertava, com sua presença naturalmente ameaçadora apesar da falsa simpatia que esboçava, o homem sorriu maliciosamente. Logan percebeu, e a reação do tal cara quando as características físicas de Vampira foram mencionadas acendera algo desconhecido dentro de si.

Claro que Jack sabia quem era. A garota misteriosa e sexy, com olhos verdes lindos, pele aparentemente macia e atitude de sobra.

Então ela estava envolvida com homens barra pesada, fora por este motivo que fora tão segura ao ser rude com ele, esquivando-se de suas investidas.

Ele conhecera muitas garotas do tipo, algumas que iam até lá se escondendo dos parceiros violentos ex-presidiários, outras eram prostitutas, também foragidas, mas todas geralmente dispostas a aceitar a proteção que ele lhes oferecia em troca de bons momentos na cama.

Pelo jeito esta era uma daquelas garotas más de bandidos, que descobrira que as coisas eram mais difíceis do que imaginava e fugiu, ainda que o cara não estivesse disposto a deixá-la ir tão facilmente. Não o admirava contando que era tão bonita.

A moça era difícil, mas ele sabia que acabaria cedendo quando ele lhe informasse que seu namorado violento a estivera procurando, como todas as outras sempre o faziam. Geralmente ele exagerava na descrição para torná-las ainda mais assustadas, deixando-as assim mais vulneráveis a seus propósitos, mas neste caso isso não seria necessário, considerando que o homem a sua frente realmente era ameaçador e nervoso. Quase sorriu com a expectativa, sabia que o medo a faria correr para seus braços.

Ele não diria para o cara, decidiu, não queria que ele a encontrasse. Não sem prová-la antes. Depois disso ele poderia fazer o que quisesse com ela.

"Não sei de quem está falando amigo, não apareceu qualquer garota com essa descrição por aqui."

Os olhos azuis de Logan faiscaram em fúria, e ele perdeu o controle de seu temperamento. Algo errado estava acontecendo, não era certo o cara recusar-se a lhe dar informações sobre ela, ele sabia que Vampira estivera lá. E não deixara passar o início de um sorriso malicioso naquela cara imbecil que o babaca tentava, a todo custo, ocultar.

"A é? Pois eu acho que está mentindo pra mim xará."

Wolverine espalmou as mãos no balcão velho com um estrondo, que soou alto demais no lugar antes silencioso, baixou a cabeça até que ficasse a centímetros do rosto do outro homem.

Jack estremeceu engolindo em seco. O cheiro de seu medo pairou no ar, trazendo a personalidade mais bestial de Logan ainda mais a superfície. Ele não gostava de ver ninguém escondendo Vampira dele. Muito menos sorrindo daquela maneira ao pensar nela.

"Nã... não... por que diz isso? Ela não esteve aqui..."

Ele balbuciou com a voz trêmula. Os olhos de Wolverine baixaram por um momento enquanto ele ponderava uma maneira de arrancar a verdade do filho da puta, mas um pedaço de papel, o mesmo que estivera olhando antes, chamou sua atenção. Ele conhecia aquela letra.

"Se ela não esteve aqui, como você explica a porra da assinatura dela na folha do seu hotelzinho de merda?"

Wolverine terminou a frase retirando as garras, sem que pudesse dominar a fúria que o tomava. O homem congelou em pavor. Não conseguiu proferir uma palavra sequer. Trêmulo e muito pálido, não pôde desviar o olhar das garras de metal de seu nada equilibrado atacante.

"Porque não disse a verdade? O que fez com ela, desgraçado?"

Ele terminou a frase apontando as garras para o pescoço do homem, um rosnado bestial saiu de seus lábios.

Jack estremeceu suspendendo a respiração por vários segundos, o medo exalava por cada um de seus poros. As lâminas frias e afiadas pressionadas em seu pescoço ameaçando-o, o deixavam completamente sem reação, seus lábios tornaram-se secos, e as palavras desapareceram deles, como se ele houvesse engolido a própria língua. Nunca havia experimentado pavor tão semelhante, nunca estivera frente a alguém tão perigoso, ameaçador.

"Se não me disser onde ela está..."

Wolverine achou desnecessário concluir a frase. Afundou ainda mais suas garras no pescoço do miserável, chegando ao ponto de sufocar o homem, a pele do mesmo se partiu minimamente, uma gota de sangue brotou do pequeno corte. A dor pareceu devolver-lhe a capacidade de falar.

"Não... nada... ela esteve aqui, mas foi até o restaurante almoçar e ainda não voltou."

Ele conseguiu dizer sem fôlego, Logan não pareceu satisfeito.

"E como vou saber se você está sendo sincero desta vez?"

"Eu estou... juro..."

Wolverine decidiu acreditar nele, se não fosse verdade, voltaria para cumprir sua ameaça. Fazia muito tempo que ele não ficava tão nervoso, tão... agressivo.

"Onde fica este maldito lugar?"

"Há alguns quarteirões... o nome é Dinner, Royal Dinner."

Após uma última pressão, seguida de um forte sacolejo, Logan o soltou, jogando-o no balcão.

O homem tossiu, segurando o próprio pescoço, o rosto dele estava vermelho, parecia sufocado e assustado na mesma medida. Tentou normalizar sua respiração sem muito sucesso. Aliviado, acompanhou, com os olhos, Wolverine retrair as garras caminhando para a saída.

"Só mais uma coisa."

Wolverine murmurou áspero, parando já à porta. O homem estremeceu em silêncio.

"Porque você mentiu?"

Os olhos do outro arregalaram-se nas órbitas e ele tornou a ficar momentaneamente sem palavras. A voz gelada e vazia de qualquer emoção, além do ódio, de Wolverine o paralisara em seu pavor.

"O... quê?"

Balbuciou de forma quase inaudível, Logan fechou as mãos em punho, um sinal óbvio de irritação que fê-lo estremecer.

" Eu perguntei, porque você disse que a guria não estava aqui."

Repetiu irritado, o outro respirou fundo.

"É que... é... contra a política do hotel divulgar nomes dos hóspedes..."

Engasgou nas palavras insinceras. Logan se enfureceu ainda mais.

"Não venha com essa baboseira pra cima de mim, esta espelunca não tem política. Quero a verdade xará."

"Ma...mas... essa é a verdade..."

Ele gaguejou trêmulo. As garras tornaram a sair das costas das mãos de Logan, mas ele nem ao menos se virou para olhar o homem que empalidecera com seu gesto.

"Você ficou vidrado nela não foi? Seu filho da puta."

Jack ofegou como se houvesse levado um soco, mas manteve silêncio.

"Não me faça ir até aí."

Wolverine ameaçou, furioso com a perspectiva de aquele porco imundo botar os olhos em Rogue, o outro tentou se defender verbalmente da acusação nem um pouco infundada, antes que Wolverine acabasse arrancando-lhe a cabeça.

"Nã... não foi assim, senhor... é claro que ela é muito interessante, mas..."

Em um gesto tão rápido que foi quase imperceptível, Logan estava novamente frente ao homem segurando-o pelo colarinho. A fúria que queimava por trás de seus olhos foi exposta por um rosnado alto que saiu raspando de seus lábios, entre seus dentes serrados.

"O que pretendia fazer com ela desgraçado? Eu juro que se tocou, ou estiver decidido a tocar, em um fio de cabelo daquela guria, vou fazer picadinho de você."

Wolverine sibilou apertando novamente as garras contra seu pescoço. Jack engoliu em seco, estremeceu.

"Eu não fiz ou farei nada, eu juro. Ela é sua... só sua, não vou ao menos tornar a olhá-la se ela voltar aqui..."

Ele tartamudeou apavorado. Logan assentiu sem se deixar impressionar com suas palavras.

"Que bom que estamos entendidos. Fique longe dela, seu velho pervertido."

Tornou a ameaçar antes de sair para procurá-la novamente. Estava com pressa, precisava encontrá-la, agora mais do que nunca. Teria uma conversa com Vampira sobre os lugares que ela escolhia para ficar.

xXxXxXx

Wolverine imediatamente se irritou ao chegar no local indicado, entrou na lanchonete de quinta, mas nem sinal de Vampira. O cheiro dela estava fraco, lavado quase que completamente pela chuva, mas ele ainda assim podia senti-lo pela familiaridade dele. Ela esteve ali e, pelo que podia sentir, já havia saído há algum tempo.

Uma garçonete que dera em cima dele de maneira descarada e desesperada, e ficara furiosa quando soube que ele procurava uma mulher específica, disse-lhe desgostosa que a garota havia sim passado por lá, mas que já havia ido embora há algumas horas.

Ele se sentiu inquieto com a informação. Ela não voltara para o hotel em que estava hospedada, e estava chovendo demais para se supor que Vampira houvesse decidido seguir viagem. Alguma coisa muito errada estava acontecendo ali.

Caminhou por alguns minutos, parando ao sentir o cheiro de Vampira um pouco mais forte. Também havia mais cheiros, pessoas que ele não podia identificar por completo, mas que conhecia dois ou mais deles.

Um nome veio imediatamente à sua mente, associado a eles. A organização anti mutante.

Merda!

Ele não devia ter perdido tanto tempo com aquele bastardo do hotel, deveria ter se contido e focado em seu objetivo de procurá-la, mas se descontrolou ao perceber a maneira com que o maldito a havia olhado, o que ele provavelmente pretendia faze com elar.

Wolverine correu até sua moto, decidido a seguir o rastro, a encontraria nem que para isso precisasse percorrer todo o maldito país atrás daqueles desgraçados que a levaram. E quando ele os encontrasse... Sua boca salivava ao imaginar o que pretendia fazer.

xXxXxXx

Vampira estava oscilando entre consciente e inconsciente. Ela ouviu alguns ruídos ao seu redor, barulhos irritantes e altos demais para serem bem vindos em sua cabeça leve, extremamente dolorida.

Ela sentiu uma ardência irritante em seu rosto e algo gelado sob sua pele.

Foi atirada descuidadamente em uma cela e trancada lá embora não tivesse condições de se mover um milímetro sequer. Seu corpo rolou até parar no fundo do lugar, com um baque surdo, seu rosto foi de encontro à parede.

Um som doloroso estrangulado saiu de seus lábios entreabertos, mas ela não conseguiu abrir os olhos para verificar a extensão de seus ferimentos e seu estado, por mais que se esforçasse para isso.

Parecia cada vez mais impossível pensar direito, seu raciocínio estava lento, Vampira se sentia confusa, desorientada. Eram os efeitos da droga que lhe aplicaram, percebeu.

Sem que percebesse quando, seu corpo começou a gelar. Vampira continuou inerte, sem conseguir tomar qualquer outra atitude além de tremer, o frio foi se intensificando, até se tornar insuportável, todo seu corpo começou a convulsionar quando os tremores se tornaram mais fortes, constantes. Até que um entorpecimento incômodo a tomou aos poucos, começando pela ponta dos dedos, e pouco tempo depois ela não sentiu mais nada.

Deixando para trás a mágoa e o orgulho, seu último pensamento antes de tornar a cair na inconsciência foi em Logan, por mais patético que fosse, queria que ele aparecesse como sempre, e a ajudasse. Mas sabia que não ia acontecer. Embora o sentimento não fosse recíproco, Logan era tudo o que ela tinha, a pessoa mais especial em sua vida. E tudo o que Vampira queria naquele momento, sabendo que estava ferrada, era que fosse tão importante para ele quanto ele o era para ela.

Queria poder vê-lo, que ele a pegasse no colo e dissesse que tudo ficaria bem, mesmo que não ficasse. Ainda que tudo não passasse de uma ilusão.

xXxXxxXx

Wolverine parou a moto derrapando, no meio de uma estrada deserta, em completo estado de frustração.

Socou o tanque da motocicleta com força, amassando parte dele, ainda que soubesse que depois se arrependeria do ato, no momento nada ocupava sua mente.

Ao menos nada além da maldita garota de olhos verdes e cabelos mistos que estava correndo perigo por sua culpa. Ela ia acabar enlouquecendo-o, Wolverine sabia que não tardaria a acontecer.

A chuva caía com força, levando o que restava do rastro de Vampira. Logan desceu da moto, caminhou alguns passos sem rumo, parou. Esbravejou, soltou palavrões, amaldiçoou o tempo, a sorte de Vampira, sua maldita teimosia.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos bagunçados colados em seu rosto encharcado, afastando-os quando eles insistentemente caíram em seus olhos, a raiva e impotência crescendo dentro de si.

Ele estava se lixando para a porra da chuva que continuava se intensificando, caindo com força sobre seu corpo e ensopando suas roupas. O único problema que via no temporal, o mais importante de todos os outros no momento, era que ele estava dificultando seus sentidos aguçados, impedindo-o de seguir em frente. De repente ele viu que poderia não encontrar Vampira a tempo.

Rangeu os dentes com a perspectiva tornando a subir na moto, decidido a não desistir de buscá-la. Ele faria do jeito tradicional, caçando sem seus sentidos, sem rastros específicos, apenas com seus instintos, por todo o maldito canto que os desgraçados da organização pudessem estar. Ele a encontraria. E precisava acreditar que ela estava bem.

xXxXxXx

Vampira sentiu a dormência abandonar-lhe aos poucos, devolvendo a dor que antes era ignorada pelo torpor bem vindo, ainda que desagradável. Mordeu os lábios com força ao recuperar plenamente a consciência.

Forçou-se a abrir os olhos, sendo desta vez bem sucedida.

Os orbes verdes esquadrinharam cada detalhe do local em que estava cativa, tentando descobrir para onde havia sido levada.

Era uma cela simples, sombria, mas surpreendentemente comum, considerando o quão evoluída era a organização para a qual pertencia. Os anti mutantes sempre estavam um passo à frente no quesito tecnologia, já que tecnicamente deveriam sempre estar preparados para se equiparar, e conseqüentemente derrotar, qualquer poder mutante existente.

O lugar, porém pareceu-lhe simplório, pelo pouco que Vampira pôde ver de onde estava. As portas eram meramente revestidas de metal, embora provavelmente fosse excessivamente resistente, Vampira duvidava que fosse um obstáculo válido ao adamantium, pensou.

Havia duas camas e ainda assim os bastardos preferiram jogá-la no chão como um saco de roupas sujas. Ele fez uma careta de desgosto.

Por um momento Rogue se perguntou quem seria seu colega de cela, se é que havia alguém ali além dela. Mas seus pensamentos não se fixaram nesta questão em particular por muito tempo.

Quando moveu o braço esquerdo para afastar os fios de cabelo molhados de seu rosto, uma pontada forte no pulso lhe alertou para um ferimento recente.

Ela desceu o olhar embaçado, mas não conseguiu ver muito mais do que um borrão escuro. Levou as mãos trêmulas aos olhos e, após esfregar por alguns instantes, tornou-os para o local dolorido.

Havia algo escrito em seu pulso com uma tinta escura, tal qual carvão, uma letra. Vampira olhou por alguns segundos para o pequeno M gravado em sua pele translúcida, ainda avermelhado e com indícios de sangue indicando que fora feito recentemente.

Ela estremeceu. Não precisava ser um gênio para saber o que aquilo significava.

Fora marcada como um animal, a letra inicial da palavra mutante agora estava permanentemente fixa em sua pele, assim como seus poderes.

Como se ela precisasse de mais algo em sua pele que a destacasse mesmo entre as aberrações.

Vampira tentou se mover de uma vez, mas seu corpo doeu como nunca e ela tonou a tombar para o lado, escorregando para a posição inicial.

Após tomar alguns minutos para recuperar-se, ela tentou se sentar novamente, desta vez devagar, escorando-se na parede aos poucos até ser bem sucedida.

Tombou a cabeça para trás, recostando-a na parede fria. Sua respiração estava difícil, descompassada, seu estômago pesava, havia um gosto amargo em sua boca.

Ela tornou a fechar os olhos, tudo ao seu redor parecia dar voltas e voltas, até que uma voz fina e infantil soou, chamando-lhe a atenção para algo que não fosse seu mal estar crescente.

"Hey... você tá legal?"

Vampira tornou a abrir os olhos, dando de cara com um par de olhos cor de mel que brilhavam como estrelas. Eles enfeitavam um rosto claro com sardas, emoldurado por cachos ruivos brilhantes e desalinhados. Uma criança.

A mesma encarava Rogue timidamente, uma ruga de preocupação entre as sobrancelhas avermelhadas. Suas mãos estavam fortemente agarradas às grades da cabeceira de uma das camas, ela parecia constrangida e assustada. O coração de Vampira se apertou, aquele olhar, ela conhecia como ninguém. Já o tivera há muitos anos atrás, por muito tempo.

"Oi."

Disse suavemente inclinando-se para frente, tentando não assustá-la, mas apesar de seus cuidados a menina se encolheu, escondendo-se hesitante.

"Não precisa ter medo, não vou machucar você."

Vampira terminou a frase estendendo a mão enluvada para a garota. Ela estreitou os olhos claros por um momento, obviamente ponderando se deveria acreditar na garota ou não.

Seus olhos eram muito expressivos, tanto que Vampira pôde ler neles quando a menina tomou sua decisão, mesmo antes de qualquer atitude. Ela saiu com passo lentos, mas seguros, de seu esconderijo, aproximando-se de Rogue.

Seu coração se apertou ao vê-la, a menina era pequena, não deveria ter mais do que dez ou onze anos.

"Como se chama?"

Questionou sustentando o olhar da pequena.

"Amy."

Ela sussurrou desviando o olhar. Vampira continuou com a voz leve.

"Oi Amy. Eu sou a Vampira."

A menina tornou os olhos para Vampira, a curiosidade brilhou em seu rosto infantil antes assustado.

"Vampira? Não é seu nome de verdade é?"

Vampira notou a maneira como ela alongou as palavras, a fala arrastada, com um sotaque forte destacado que reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Sorriu.

"Não." Ela hesitou por um momento, querendo desviar do assunto delicado. "De onde você vem Amy?"

A garotinha tornou-se melancólica.

" Jackson, Mississipi"

Vampira sorriu.

" Também é sulista."

Concluiu, confirmando o que o sotaque da garota já havia entregado. Ela sorriu assentindo.

"Sim. E você vem de onde?"

" Caldecott County."

Vampira respondeu sorrindo ao ver os olhos da garota brilharam. A pequena se deixou cair sentada ao lado de Rogue, a excitação em seu rosto delicado era evidente, e surpreendente considerando que quase ninguém conhecia sua pacata cidade natal.

"Já ouviu falar?"

Questionou curiosa com a reação da menina. Ela acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Vampira teve de rir de sua empolgação explícita.

"Sim! Eu ia pra lá todos os anos com minha família."

Vampira sorriu ternamente para a menina.

"É um lugar muito quieto."

"É um lugar ótimo, um dia eu vou morar lá."

Afirmou com uma determinação surpreendente para alguém tão jovem.

"Então gosta de lugares calmos."

Vampira murmurou tornando a fechar os olhos. Sentiu um calor de uma mão tocar a sua mesmo através das luvas. Abriu os olhos encontrando as avelãs da menina sobre os seus.

"Você tá legal?"

Ela perguntou franzindo o cenho. Vampira sorriu para tranqüilizá-la.

"Estou sim, não se preocupe com isso. Preciso tirar a gente daqui."

Concluiu forçando-se a levantar, apoiando-se nas paredes com as pernas bambas. A menina também se levantou, aparentemente disposta a ampará-la se ela caísse. Vampira sentiu o coração aquecer com sua preocupação inocente.

"Não tem jeito."

Ela respondeu pesarosa, mas convicta, quando Vampira começou a esmurrar as grades, mais em um gesto de revolta e frustração do que uma verdadeira tentativa de escapar. Odiava sentir-se presa, enjaulada como um animal perigoso.

"Porque você diz isso?"

"Porque eu já tentei. Todo mundo tentou no começo."

"Mas eu vou conseguir. Assim que eu estiver melhor."

Vampira murmurou escorregando novamente para o chão. O esforço enorme que demandara fazer algo tão simples, a esgotara completamente. A menina tornou a sentar-se ao seu lado, tocando seu braço com uma das mãos.

"Você é bem forte. Eu demorei quase duas semanas para acordar, e nem conseguia me mexer."

Rogue olhou-a com o canto dos olhos.

"Porque você está aqui Amy?"

Ela ergueu o braço esquerdo como resposta, mostrando o pulso marcado para Vampira. A mesma cerrou os dentes. Era revoltante pensar que fizeram tantas barbaridades com uma criancinha, tiraram dela a possibilidade de viver entre as outras, sem ser temida ou odiada logo no princípio sem qualquer motivo válido.

"O que você faz?"

Questionou com a voz estranhamente doce apesar de seu estado de espírito. A menina se encolheu, abraçando os próprios joelhos. Desviou os olhos. Vampira conhecia aquela reação.

"Eu destruo coisas e pessoas."

Murmurou baixo, os lábios tremeram um pouco. Ela lançou um olhar receoso para Vampira, temendo sua reação. Rogue sorriu, segurou a mão da garota tentando passar-lhe confiança.

"Sinto muito." Disse sinceramente antes de completar: "Porque você não destruiu o portão para sair daqui?"

Ela mordiscou os lábios rosados, tornando a desviar o olhar.

"Não funciona assim. Eu não tenho controle sobre isso. Quando fico nervosa, ou com medo, tudo começa a ruir. Eu machuco as pessoas, mas não posso evitar." Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e ela voltou a encarar Rogue, de forma angustiada, desesperada. Os olhos de Vampira também marejaram.

"Eu entendo. Está tudo bem Amy, não é culpa sua."

A menina franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Não está com medo?"

"Claro que não. Eu sei o que você passa, sei o quão difícil é."

"Ninguém nunca agiu assim comigo depois de descobrir o que eu posso fazer."

Amy explicou, surpresa pela reação de Rogue.

"Entendo. Nem mesmo sua família?"

Ela tornou a desviar o olhar.

"Eu não tenho família."

A pequena sussurrou com a voz quebrada. Era surpreendente como a cada momento, Vampira descobria mais coisas em comum com aquela menina.

"E você? O que faz?"

Ela tornou o olhar para Vampira, obviamente decidida a desviar do assunto delicado. A dor que Rogue leu nos olhos infantis deixou-a penalizada, não era justo. Amy não deveria ter de enfrentar a hostilidade do mundo tão cedo, principalmente sozinha.

Parou por um tempo, tentando encontrar uma maneira de explicar seu dom sem que a assustasse. Bufou quando, por mais que refletisse, não conseguiu ter qualquer idéia válida.

Não havia maneira de explicar seus poderes sem que a menina acabasse correndo de pavor, pensou desanimada.

" Quando as pessoas tocam na minha pele... diretamente, sem proteção... elas se machucam. "

Fitou o rosto da menina enquanto falava, estudando sua reação. A mesma ruga de chateação, que Vampira vira algumas vezes mais cedo, apareceu entre as sobrancelhas ruivas. Amy pareceu pesarosa, curiosa até, mas não havia medo em sua expressão.

"E a sua família? Eles rejeitaram você? Sempre quis saber como as famílias, as de verdade, reagem ao descobrir que tem filhos mutantes." Ela fez uma pausa antes de completar, pesarosa: "os adotivos costumam não levar isso muito bem."

Vampira assentiu em completa compreensão. Sabia como os _foster parents _costumavam reagir.

"Receio não poder te dizer. Tenho a mesma experiência que você."

A menina sorriu, um pouco contente por ter encontrado alguém que a compreendia, um pouco penalizada por sua situação.

"Então você também já esteve no esquema?"

Vampira assentiu.

"Não sei pessoalmente como os pais reagem, mas, de acordo com as experiências de alguns de meus amigos, eles ficam bem na maioria das vezes depois do choque inicial.

Claro que há exceções, sempre existe casos de familiares que não aceitam a mutação e repudiam o filho, principalmente quando seus poderes são um pouco difíceis de se entender. O meu caso por exemplo; se eu tivesse família, eles provavelmente teriam muito medo de mim, e eu não levaria para o lado pessoal. Seria muito difícil para qualquer pessoa aceitar uma filha que poderia colocá-la em coma com um simples beijo de bom dia."

Ela terminou de falar amargamente, embora não houvesse intencionado isso a princípio. Às vezes, o rancor parecia inevitável.

Amy assentiu em completa compreensão. Pensava que as coisas seriam da mesma forma em seu caso, com sua situação delicada.

Nunca se esqueceria do olhar no rosto de seus _foster parents _quando seus poderes se manifestaram pela primeira vez. Acreditava que nunca se esqueceria, ainda que os anos passassem.

"Então você não pode tocar ninguém sem ferir jamais? Nunquinha mesmo?"

Vampira assentiu em silêncio, vendo-a desviar o olhar com um ar contemplativo. Deu alguns minutos para que a menina pudesse digerir a informação. Assim que aconteceu, Amy tornou o olhar para os olhos verdes de Vampira.

"Tudo isso é uma droga né? Essas coisas de poderes, de mutação." Ela explicou quando, em um sinal óbvio de confusão, Vampira franziu o cenho. "Porque nós somos assim? Não pode ser um dom, não posso acreditar que seja! Alguns dizem que são um presente de deus, mas que tipo de Deus daria um presente como os nossos?"

Amy terminou a frase com a voz embargada, lançando um olhar suplicante à Rogue.

Vampira mordiscou os lábios, sua mente fervilhava em busca de uma resposta que sabia não ter.

Segurou uma das mãos da menina com a sua, falando com a voz macia em uma tentativa de confortá-la.

"Eu queria, muito mesmo, poder te dizer o sentido disso tudo baixinha, mas infelizmente eu não sei a resposta."

Amy baixou a cabeça, aparentemente inconformada. Vampira sentiu uma angústia enorme tomá-la ao notar a tristeza da menina, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer, ou dizer, a respeito. Fora sincera, não tinha uma resposta para a indagação da menina, ao menos não uma que pudesse, ou quisesse, realmente dar a Amy.

Rogue havia pensado nisso a vida toda, desde antes de seus poderes se manifestarem. Quando perdera seus pais, e ficara sozinha no mundo, por conta própria, ainda tão pequena, não conseguia compreender o que havia feito de errado, o motivo pelo qual Deus a castigara levando seus pais.

Embora não se lembrasse de muita coisa concreta de sua infância, recordava-se das palavras de sua tia, a única familiar viva que lhe restara e ainda assim não a quisera, que costumava dizer-lhe que Deus punia as crianças más.

Então era desta maneira que encarava a morte de sua família, como uma punição por um erro grave, ainda que desconhecido. Passara anos se torturando com este pensamento especifico, até que pudesse compreender que as coisas não aconteciam desta forma.

Após ter sido recusada na casa de sua tia, fora para um abrigo de crianças, passara por inúmeros lares temporários depois disso.

Quando recebia apenas hostilidade e, por vezes sem conta, agressões das pessoas que eram incumbidas de cuidar dela, Rogue se perguntava o que havia de errado com o mundo, com as pessoas, desde muito jovem, com ainda menos idade do que Amy, e nunca conseguiu encontrar as respostas.

Não existia nada, ela concluiu com o passar dos anos, depois de tudo o que vivenciara do mundo. Nada além da sorte e das escolhas que, na maioria das vezes, a vida tomava de nossas mãos. Mas não diria algo tão cruel para uma criança. Não acabaria com as ilusões que ela deveria ter, sua inocência, tão cedo. Já não bastava o quanto a pequena sofria, e iria sofrer por sua situação, ainda em idade tão tenra.

Ambas guardaram silêncio depois disso, cada uma imersa em suas próprias teorias, seus pensamentos. Os de Vampira sempre acabavam, inevitavelmente, em Wolverine. Parecia-lhe absurdo que ainda esperasse que ele aparecesse. Detestava agir como uma donzela em apuros, ela não era assim.

Decidiu tomar uma atitude ao invés de esperar resgate, afinal esperar não era de seu feitio, mas não teve a oportunidade de fazer qualquer coisa.

Meia dúzia de homens uniformizados apareceu abrindo a cela, cercando-as e, antes que Vampira pudesse fazer qualquer tentativa de escapar, Amy se escondeu atrás dela, explicitamente assustada, os olhos cheios com lágrimas.

Vampira virou-se para olhá-la quando foi agarrada por trás, tentou lutar contra o aperto, mas foi novamente dopada. Tornou a perder os sentidos, lançando um olhar preocupado à Amy antes de deixar-se cair na escuridão.


	4. Sentimentos confusos

Aviso no fim do capítulo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Não... deixem-na em paz! Vampira!"

A voz de Amy chegava em seus ouvidos, cada vez mais baixa, mais distante. Vampira tentou abrir os olhos, dizer ou fazer alguma coisa para acalmar a criança, mas não conseguiu.

Se mover estava tornando-se cada vez mais difícil, como se cada um de seus membros pesassem toneladas, inclusive suas pálpebras que se recusavam a se abrir.

Ela estava apenas parcialmente consciente do que acontecia ao seu redor, e esta lucidez ia se perdendo aos poucos no turbilhão de sua mente confusa, seus pensamentos tornando-se mais lentos, focar-se em qualquer coisa exigia um esforço árduo.

Ela sentiu quando foi erguida no colo, algo parecido com flutuar, ainda que as mãos que a estavam segurando não fossem nada gentis, alguns movimentos bruscos indicavam-lhe que estava sendo carregada, e a situação se seguiu por um tempo que Vampira não pôde determinar.

Em alguns momentos durante o percurso, ela conseguiu abrir os olhos, mas foi por poucos instantes, e logo eles tornavam a fechar-se.

Ainda assim, nesses raros momentos, Vampira observou o máximo de coisas ao seu redor por trás dos ombros do homem que a carregava, em uma tentativa desesperada de situar-se, e o que viu a teria tornado revoltada se sua cabeça estivesse funcionando normalmente, se conseguisse manter-se focada em qualquer pensamento por tempo suficiente para sentir qualquer coisa.

Havia várias celas, todas pareciam simples e semelhantes embora não houvesse nem mesmo uma completamente igual à outra.

Cada cela era composta com elementos diferentes; provavelmente projetada para resistir a cada poder específico, tornando qualquer tentativa de fuga completamente inviável.

Isso era perceptível até mesmo para uma observadora distante como Vampira, que suspirou desanimada com a constatação. Não via maneira de escapar daquele maldito lugar, e isso trouxe um frio inesperado ao seu peito. Ela nunca admitiria, mas estava começando a temer por si mesma.

Inúmeros mutantes estavam cativas por ali, muito mais do que Vampira imaginara a princípio.

Os olhos de Rogue buscaram desesperadamente qualquer familiaridade por onde que passava, mas percebeu que não conhecia aquele lugar. Já estivera em uma das inúmeras cedes da organização e, desanimada, percebeu que nunca havia estado na que agora se encontrava.

Ela não fazia idéia de onde estava.

Algumas das pessoas presas gritavam insultos contra os homens que passavam, esbravejavam ameaças. Outros tremiam em seu pavor mudo, principalmente os mais jovens.

Embora sua mente não estivesse em estado normal, Vampira sentiu-se enjoada ao ver a quantidade de crianças que lá havia, algumas ainda mais novas do que Amy, chorando e tremendo, como animais enjaulados, encurralados. Seus olhos se fecharam por um curto período de tempo.

Tornou a abrir os orbes por alguns segundos e notou que o cenário havia mudado, Vampira deduziu que chegaram a seu destino, mas não fazia idéia de onde era, nem conseguiu manter os olhos abertos por tempo o suficiente para ver onde estava. Tornou a fechá-los.

Sentiu-se ser colocada em uma superfície lisa, uma espécie de lâmina de metal, crestada pelo frio gélido que tomava todo o local.

A temperatura estava caindo drasticamente, fazendo-a tremer por vezes sem conta. Tudo parecia muito vago, confuso. Vampira finalmente parou de lutar contra a inconsciência, perdendo completamente os sentidos.

xXxXXxXx

Os olhos de Vampira se abriram lentamente, de maneira difícil. Seu queixo descansava sobre o peito, as respirações estavam rasas.

Aos poucos, ainda desnorteada, ela tomou consciência de seu próprio corpo, e de tudo o mais que havia ao seu redor. Levou alguns minutos para perceber detalhes de seu cativeiro.

Vampira estava suspensa em uma posição ereta, sentiu os pulsos e pés presos firmemente com grilhões de metais quando tentou se mover.

Conseguiu erguer a cabeça por alguns segundos, não sem excessivo esforço, os olhos verdes embaçados viajaram por todas as pessoas que a cercavam.

Eram várias, incontáveis. Todos usando luvas de látex e roupas brancas com o emblema da organização anti mutantes estampado no peito, seus rostos pareciam borrões para Vampira, disformes, idênticos.

Ela percebeu que o lugar se tratava de uma espécie de laboratório, assemelhava-se muito com o que estivera ao lado de Emma algumas vezes, trabalhando em seus poderes, na mansão Xavier.  
>Entretanto a tecnologia do local era bem mais evoluída, tanto que Vampira não reconhecera metade das máquinas, ainda que estivesse acostumada com os aparelhos avançados x-men.<p>

Haviam diversos fios colados em seu corpo, conectando-a as inúmeras máquinas, cuja finalidade era desconhecida a Vampira.

Vagamente ela percebeu que suas roupas estavam rasgadas, deixando grande parte de sua barriga, um de seus braços e pernas a mostra.

Ela quis falar, perguntar algo ou até mesmo gritar quando agulhas lhe perfuraram, mas apenas um gemido doloroso escapou de seus lábios, que estavam estranhamente dormentes. Suas reações estavam difíceis, lentas assim como sua respiração.

A dor sobressaía, destacando-se sobre todas as outras sensações ruins, seus músculos ardiam cada vez mais intensamente, como se estivessem queimando. Ela se perguntou que maldita coisa estavam aplicando em seu corpo, e o que pretendiam com aquilo. 

Seja lá o que fosse, estava roubando-lhe o controle de seus membros. Havia uma espécie de torpor que a impedia de se mover, como se sua mente estivesse sendo desligada do restante de seu corpo, como se estivessem seguindo um comando que não era o dela.

Ainda assim Vampira estava dolorosamente consciente de cada coisa que faziam com ela, cada agulha que lhe espetava o corpo, cada efeito que as drogas lhe faziam.

Depois do que pareceram séculos, o tempo parecia acelerado e lento, ainda que isso não fizesse sentido, eles finalmente acabaram seja lá o que fosse que pretendiam com Vampira.

Ela despencou assim que soltaram seus braços e pernas, teria caído diretamente no chão se não houvesse sido segurada.

Relanceou o olhar pelo local em que antes estava, lembrando-se vagamente de algum lugar da mansão Xavier, embora estivesse confusa demais para que conseguir recordar o cômodo específico, surgiu em sua mente febril imagens de seus amigos.

Exausta, Vampira perdeu a consciência, sem conseguir seguir qualquer linha de raciocínio racional por mais tempo.

xXxXxXx

"Vampira! Por favor abre os olhos!"

Amy sacudia o corpo de sua colega, sem qualquer resultado, com lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos claros.

Haviam devolvido Rogue à cela já há algumas horas, e ela não deu qualquer sinal de vida desde então, completamente inerte, a respiração quase suspensa, o rosto pálido. 

A pequena já não mais sabia o que fazer. Temia que o pior acontecesse. Desesperada, ela perguntou o que haviam feito com Vampira assim que eles a levaram, chegou a atacá-los, verbal e fisicamente, mas foi facilmente ignorada.

Até começar a perder o controle de seu temperamento, ficando perigosamente desesperada, as paredes começaram a tremer.

Então eles a doparam também, e ela acordou muito tempo depois, embora não soubesse o quanto de tempo havia passado, sentia um gosto amargo em sua boca, estava um pouco tonta.

E Vampira continuava exatamente na mesma posição em que foi colocada, de bruços contra o chão frio, os cabelos escorridos escondendo parcialmente o rosto pálido.

A garota tentou colocá-la na cama, mas era muito pequena e não conseguiu sustentar o peso de Vampira sozinha, acabou desistindo, angustiando-se mais a cada momento que passava e Vampira continuava no mesmo estado.

Ela sentou ao lado de Rogue, suspirou. Abraçou os joelhos apoiando o queixo neles, ponderando o que deveria fazer.

Chamar alguém, gritar e atrair atenção, não surtiria qualquer efeito, sabia que o pessoal que os havia capturado não dava a mínima para as mortes. Amy já vira acontecer algumas vezes. Estremeceu com a lembrança.

Usar seus poderes estava fora de cogitação. Além de desmoronar todo o lugar com sua falta de controle, provavelmente machucaria todos os outros inocentes também, inclusive Vampira.

A garota apertou os olhos com ambas as mãos, ainda perdida em sua mente, buscando uma solução que no fundo sabia não existir. Ela já estava próxima de entrar em pânico quando altos estrondos começaram a soar, surpreendendo-a, fazendo com que Amy esquecesse seus problemas urgentes por alguns instantes.

O alarme disparou estridente, alto e constante, seguido de um som claro e agressivo de luta, uma batalha extremamente selvagem.

Rosnados bestiais, ruídos metálicos e gritos extremamente intimidadores, se aproximaram cada vez mais, Amy tentou manter-se corajosa e firme, mas o medo foi inevitável. Não fazia idéia de quem, ou o quê, estava invadindo o lugar ou para qual finalidade, nem mesmo quantos eram. Mas pelo que ouvia, as coisas não estavam muito boas lá fora.

Ela se encolheu ao lado de Vampira, sacudindo-a freneticamente, sem conseguir conter as lágrimas que seguiram escorrendo por seu rosto claro, que já começava a avermelhar-se com o choro constante.

"Por favor, por favor, Vampira acorda."

A voz afetada pelo pranto ficou cada vez mais agoniada.

"Vampira, anda, estamos com problemas."

"Logan."

Rogue murmurou em um sussurro quase inaudível. Amy ficou ainda mais preocupada ao ver que ela estava delirando. Percebeu que Vampira não acordaria a tempo de ajudá-la a se esconder ou lutar.

As lágrimas queimaram mais intensas nos olhos cor de mel, a respiração acelerada da menina ia se transformando em soluços, cada vez mais audíveis, de desespero.

Irritada consigo mesma, Amy ergueu o rosto, esforçando-se para engolir o choro. Sabia que se continuasse com essa atitude derrotada, não seria capaz de se salvar, e nem mesmo de ajudar sua companheira de cela que, por algum motivo desconhecido e intrigante, se tornara importante para ela, mesmo em um tempo tão curto de convivência.

E ela não permitiria que alguém importante morresse por sua covardia. Não de novo.

determinada, ainda que assustada, Amy se levantou secando as lágrimas do rosto com desnecessário ímpeto, ficando na frente de Vampira, as mãos pequenas cerradas em punho, o rosto concentrado, pronta para defender a si mesma, e também a amiga, da ameaça iminente.

Ela ergueu o queixo desafiadoramente e ficou encarando a entrada da cela, esperando o surgimento de seu atacante.

Amy costumava ser bastante atenta aos sons, detectando cada movimento das pessoas ao seu redor, uma ótima maneira de prever um ataque surpresa. Aprendera esse e outros truques de batalha nas ruas, com outros jovens mutantes que estavam na mesma situação que ela. Definitivamente os melhores professores que poderia ter tido.

Podia ouvi-lo cada vez mais próximo, era apenas uma questão de tempo para que ele aparecesse, Amy pensou convicta.

E estava certa.

Uma silhueta tomou forma aos poucos na escuridão do lugar, o barulho de lâminas afiadas de metal abrindo caminho por pele e carne foi aterrador, Amy nem ao menos se moveu, ainda de pé na frente de Rogue.

Com os olhos arregalados em um pavor mudo, a pequena viu finalmente os detalhes do rosto e corpo do homem mais assustador que se lembrava de haver visto, sua expressão era selvagem, como a de um animal que cercara sua presa depois de uma longa caçada austera.

Em seu rosto havia uma fúria homicida, nos olhos azuis nebulosos um ódio palpável que fê-la tremer.

xXxXxXx

Wolverine praticamente saltou de sua moto, sem dar-lhe a menor importância, assim que sentiu o cheiro de Vampira mais intenso. Sabia que havia encontrado o local.

Eles eram bom em disfarces, ele teve de admitir, afinal uma construção tão simples, ao menos aparentemente, no meio do nada, era o último lugar que qualquer um procuraria pela cede principal de uma organização super desenvolvida, com máquinas sofisticadas.

Mas Wolverine não era qualquer um.

Logan teve a confirmação de que estava no lugar certo assim que o invadiu. Seu interior contrastava drasticamente com a simplicidade externa, destacando a superioridade de sua tecnologia.

O alarme soou imediatamente, atraindo rodos os capangas da organização, que investiram com tudo o que tinham contra Wolverine. Mas nenhum deles conseguiu pará-lo quando, paralisado em sua fúria, Logan sentiu o cheiro do sangue de Vampira.

O ódio tomou conta de cada célula de seu corpo, seu peito foi tomado de uma ira homicida, Logan encarou cada um deles retirando as garras furiosamente.

Wolverine despertou sedento por violência, atacando o máximo de pessoas que podia, ferindo-as, vingando-se e, ao mesmo tempo, abrindo caminho para chegar até Vampira. Aqueles desgraçados haviam ousado ferir a guria, sua guria. Eles iriam pagar. 

A batalha foi violenta, sangrenta, mas Logan conseguiu derrubá-los embora estivesse em desvantagem numérica, saiu com ferimentos graves, entretanto. Wolverine continuou procurando por Vampira mesmo antes de estar completamente recuperado de seus ferimentos, caminhava com dificuldade no início, até começar a regenerar-se com a costumeira rapidez.

Assim que localizou seu cheiro em uma das únicas celas que se conservaram ocupadas, Wolverine libertou todos mutantes que encontrou em seu caminho, ainda que estivesse ciente de que era apenas uma questão de tempo para eles que eles tornassem a ser presos, correu o mais rápido que pôde até Vampira.

Ele arrebentou a entrada da cela com um simples golpe de garras, seus olhos passearam pelo lugar rapidamente, sem dar qualquer atenção, além de um rápido olhar displicente, à garotinha que o encarava paralisada de medo, parada frente a seu objeto de preocupação. Wolverine não notou qualquer coisa ao seu redor quando a viu.

Em choque, Wolverine parou onde estava, e assim se manteve por um minuto ou dois, encarando desesperado o rosto completamente branco de Vampira, ainda mais pálido do que de costume. Seus lábios geralmente avermelhados também não tinham cor.

A cabeleira castanha estava jogada sobre seu rosto, em um canto de sua mente Logan se atentou ao fato de estar vendo-os soltos pela primeira vez, escondendo-o parcialmente, impedindo que Wolverine pudesse ver os traços do rosto que tanto sentira falta, e que agora parecia sem vida. Os olhos verdes grandes, intensos e teimosos, que costumavam enfrentá-lo sempre que havia chance, estavam fechados. Ela tinha uma das mãos estendidas em direção a entrada, como se estivesse esperando que algo se aproximasse, tentando tocar alguém invisível.

Logan estudou-a minuciosamente ainda à distância, atento ao fato de que a ascensão e queda de seus ombros e o ritmo de seus batimentos cardíacos estavam completamente irregulares, de uma maneira alarmante.

Saindo do choque inicial, Ele foi rapidamente até Vampira, mas assim que tentou segurá-la, foi detido.

Duas mãos brancas e pequenas seguraram um de seus braços, perceptivelmente com o máximo de força que pôde reunir. Ele ergueu o olhar para a pirralha, finalmente dando conta de sua presença, ela tinha os olhos avermelhados e inchados pelo pranto, mas uma expressão tão agressiva, tão obstinada no rosto rosado, que o deixou sem palavras.

"Não chegue perto dela."

A pequena ameaçou-o com a voz firme, os olhos brilhantes estreitos.

Mesmo em meio a toda preocupação que o corroia, Logan riu sem conseguir se conter. Toda sua fúria animal tornou a enterrar-se dentro de si, evaporando como se não houvesse se libertado há instantes atrás. Ele era um completo imbecil nas mãos de garotinhas indefesas.

"Não precisa ter medo pirralha, não vou machucar vocês."

Tentou usar um tom amável para compensar por tê-la assustado tanto no início, mas não pareceu surtir qualquer efeito. A garota era bastante teimosa.

"Já disse para não se aproximar dela. E eu não estou com medo de você."

Protestou fechando os punhos com força e encarando-o de forma desafiadora.

Logan se abaixou ao seu lado, lendo o desespero por trás da coragem que a pequena se esforçava ao máximo para demonstrar diante dele, crendo que ele era o inimigo. Tentou acalmá-la novamente.

"Olha só pirralha, eu estou aqui para ajudar Rogue, sou um amigo dela."

A garota ainda não parecia convencida. Ele bufou, já estava começando a perder a paciência.

"Ela precisa de ajuda, você não tem escolha senão confiar em mim, eu vou cuidar dela, prometo."

Por um momento a sinceridade que Amy viu nos olhos azuis, agora brandos, quase a desarmou. Porém ela não se permitiu confiar, já havia aprendido a não confiar em ninguém.

"Você só vai tirá-la daqui se me levar junto."

Ela decidiu perfurando os olhos de Wolverine com os seus. Ele acabou assentindo.

"Mas e sua família?"

"Não se preocupe com isso."

Ela assegurou convicta abrindo espaço para que Logan verificasse o estado de Rogue. Ele imediatamente levou uma das mãos enluvadas à testa de Vampira, sentindo a preocupação crescer ao constatar que ela estava ardendo. Ele pôde sentir o calor que ela irradiava, mesmo através do tecido grosso de sua luva.

Seus sinais vitais estavam fracos, irregulares. Logan verificou a pele raramente exposta de Vampira em busca de alguma lesão séria, e viu que os ferimentos que o guiaram até ela eram pequenos furos, mas que por serem constantes e em muitos pontos de sua pele arrancaram-lhe sangue o suficiente para levá-lo até ela.

Não que fosse necessário muito. Wolverine nunca, em hipótese alguma, se esquecia de um cheiro depois de tê-lo sentido. Entretanto o de Vampira era mais chamativo, tão familiar e forte à ele, que Logan poderia senti-lo mesmo há uma distância enorme, bem mais intenso ao seu olfato do que qualquer outro.

Nunca havia se perguntado o motivo disso. Nem de sentir-se tão bem ao lado da garota, ou a falta que ela lhe fazia com seu temperamento difícil explosivo, e seu mau gênio quase constantemente irritadiço. O que o movia era sentir, sem pensar a respeito. Estava satisfeito com aquela situação, sem cobranças ou compromissos que não estava disposto a encarar.

"Ela está encrencada não é?"

Ao som da voz delicada, ele ergueu o olhar para o rosto claro, as sobrancelhas da menina estavam unidas acima dos olhos claros, neles brilhavam uma preocupação feroz que o surpreendeu.

"Ela vai ficar bem."

Não sabia o motivo, mas sentiu vontade de tranqüilizá-la. Ele percebeu que não funcionou, mas não tornou a tentar. Não gostava de mentiras.

Sem mais falar, ergueu Vampira carinhosamente no colo, tomando cuidado para não tocar sua pele diretamente. Ele não hesitaria em dar os poderes à ela, mas sabia que na situação em que se encontravam faria mais mal do que bem, não sabia o que havia com ela e, além do mais, tocá-la o deixaria inconsciente por algum tempo, completamente vulnerável sem que pudesse defendê-la. Sabia que teria de sair de lá o mais rápido possível.

Amy percebeu seu gesto, e seu coração se acalmou um pouco. O cuidado que o estranho assustador tomava para não tocar a pele de Vampira era prova de que a conhecia. E o carinho e preocupação que esboçava ao tomá-la nos braços mostrava que ela era querida a ele.

Logan pegou o telefone, discou o número e esperou impaciente, torcendo para que alguém atendesse logo. Ficou aliviado ao ouvir a voz calma do outro lado da linha, apressou-se a falar sem nem mesmo permiti-la terminar seus cumprimentos.

"Preciso de ajuda Ro, quero que traga o jato até o lugar que eu te disser."

Amy o encarava atentamente, ouvindo cada uma de suas palavras e estudando suas expressões para compreender o tópico da conversa. A desconfiança ainda permanecia.

"Logan! O que está acontecendo?"

"Não há tempo Storm, Vampira está comigo, mas não em condições de seguir de moto..."

"Céus Logan como ela está?"

"Mal" Ele respondeu secamente, ainda que aquela não fosse sua intenção. Sua voz se abrandou um pouco quando ele completou: "Venha depressa Ro."

Ele passou as coordenadas do local para Ororo detalhadamente para que não houvesse atrasos, disse-lhe que não era necessário levar todos os x-men com ela, porque a batalha já estava acabada. Desligou o telefone suspirando preocupado, os olhos presos ao rosto de Vampira.

"Para onde você vai levá-la?"

Ao ouvir a preocupação explicita na voz da menina, ele baixou o olhar para ela.

"Para o instituto Xavier. Já ouviu falar dos x-men?"

Os olhos da pequena cintilaram.

"Claro que sim! Você é um x-men?"

Logan sorriu do alívio que leu no rosto infantil.

"Sim. E Vampira também."

"Então como vocês deixaram-na ser capturada?"

A expressão de Logan endureceu.

"Ela não estava com a gente. Tinha decidido passar um tempo, sozinha."

"Eu não entendo. Porque alguém escolheria viver sozinha depois de ter passado a vida toda só? Não faz sentido."

"O que você sabe sobre ela?"

O tom de Logan era de visível interesse, completamente absorto na conversa embora seus olhos viajassem impacientes para os céus de quando em quando.

Amy deu de ombros.

"Pelo que nós conversamos. Vampira disse que tinha a mesma experiência que eu..."

Ela se interrompeu pouco a vontade em falar de sua vida.

"E a qual experiência você se refere?"

"Porque você quer saber?"

Ela retrucou defensiva. Logan se irritou.

"Porque você é uma pirralha ainda, e não é dona de seu nariz. Estou levando-a comigo e é justo avisar seus pais sobre seu paradeiro."

"Não tem ninguém para avisar."

Ela baixou o olhar, mordiscando os lábios. De repente Wolverine se arrependeu de suas palavras.

"Olha garota..."

O barulho que a aproximação do pássaro negro causou desviou a atenção de ambos da conversa constrangedora que nenhum dos dois estavam dispostos a continuar tendo. Então agarraram a oportunidade de desviar do assunto com toda força e satisfação.

Amy olhou para o jato enorme com expectativa e receio, enquanto Wolverine demonstrou certo alívio.

Assim que pousou o jato o mais próximo possível da entrada do local, onde Wolverine se encontrava, Storm desceu graciosamente correndo até Vampira no exato momento em que os pés tocaram o chão, seu rosto bonito demonstrou preocupação ao ver a palidez da garota que estava flácida no colo de Wolverine. Fera também se aproximou rapidamente, sem perder tempo para examiná-la.

Ororo se abaixou um pouco surpresa, dando pela presença da pequena que parecia deslocada e ansiosa ao lado de Wolverine. Seu olhar passeava de Vampira aos recém chegados com um receio palpável.

Storm olhou-a nos olhos com calma, notando que a pequena se afastou quando ela se aproximou, uma atitude extremamente familiar que fê-la lembrar-se imediatamente de Vampira.

"Olá pequena."

Amy arregalou os olhos claros. Encarou-a em silêncio, sem se mover um milímetro se quer, nem ao menos piscava, a respiração suspensa. Storm tentou novamente.

"Não precisa ter medo criança, não vou machucar você. Como se chama?"

Wolverine se deu conta de que nem ao menos sabia o nome da garota, ainda que houvesse passado tanto tempo em sua companhia.

Saber o mínimo possível sobre alguém caso não fosse um inimigo, se envolver o menos possível, evitar ao máximo qualquer ligação emocional. Este era e sempre fora seu lema. Com uma pequena exceção que abrira, sem nem ao menos perceber como ou quando, para a garota que se encontrava desfalecida em seus braços.

Ororo se virou para ele quando a menina não respondeu. Ele meramente deu de ombros, indicando que não sabia a resposta. Ela revirou os olhos com a atitude de descaso típica de Wolverine, voltando-se para a garota amedrontada. Sorriu calmamente oferecendo-lhe a mão.

"Eu sou Storm."

Ela estudou a mão estendida de Ororo por quase um minuto inteiro antes de aceitar o aperto. Suas mãos se tocaram por alguns segundos e a pequena recuou, ainda um pouco hesitante, um pouco desconfiada. Não estava acostumada com atitudes amistosas sem algo no fundo. Ninguém era bonzinho sem motivos. Não no lugar de onde ela havia vindo.

"Amy."

Ela respondeu finalmente, a voz baixa, constrangida. Storm tornou a sorrir.

"Tem algum lugar em que possamos levar você Amy? Onde fica sua casa?"

Logan decidiu que era hora de interferir, quis poupar a garota de explicações constrangedoras desnecessárias.

"Ela vem com a gente Ro."

Storm ergueu os olhos para ele, curiosa por sua resposta. Amy ficou internamente agradecida por sua atitude.

"Mas isso é algo que ela deve decidir, Logan."

"Ela já decidiu... o que foi guria?"

Ele acrescentou ao ver os olhos de Amy fixarem-se nele, surpresos, brilhantes, como se algo extremamente importante a houvesse acabado de alcançar.

"Você! Então você é o Logan?"

"Sim"

Logan estranhou a pergunta. Respondeu embora ela parecesse haver sido retórica.

"Vampira fala de você. O tempo todo."

Ele a olhou surpreso.

"Fala?"

"Sim! Enquanto dorme. Ela sussurra seu nome, fala coisas sobre você..." Ela parou por um momento, contemplativa e depois, voltando para o presente, acrescentou. "Se você tivesse dito seu nome eu não teria ficado com tanto medo!"

Sua voz era quase exasperada, Amy estreitou os olhos em direção a Wolverine. Ororo sorriu, mas Logan não foi capaz disso. Ficou em absoluto silêncio, as palavras de Amy mexendo com algo fundo dentro dele. Ela o chamara. Chamara-o quando estava em perigo, adormecida, inconsciente. Pensou nele enquanto estava sendo agredida, ferida.

O que ela havia passado, ele se questionou quase em desespero, para chegar ao ponto de chamar por ele? Sabia que pedir ajuda era algo que Vampira não se humilharia a fazer, a salvo em circunstâncias verdadeiramente extremas, mesmo inconscientemente. Principalmente pedir a ajuda dele, o que ela confiava e havia dado-lhe as costas mais de uma vez.

Vendo a desolação repentina em seu rosto, Ororo tocou-lhe o ombro, oferecendo um sorriso reconfortante.

"Wolverine." Hank se pronunciou finalmente, afastando-se de Vampira por alguns instantes, os olhos preocupados, sábios. "É melhor voltarmos para a mansão o quanto antes, Rogue precisa de cuidados e suporte que apenas lá, com os equipamentos do instituto, posso oferecer a ela."

"É muito ruim azul?"

Logan questionou hesitante, Ororo e Amy se aproximaram com olhares apreensivos. Fera sustentou os olhares de todos, que inadvertidamente caíram sobre ele, com calma, embora uma severa preocupação brilhasse no fundo de seus olhos esverdeados.

"Não posso dizer ao certo. Vamos."

Logan assentiu. Sem dizer qualquer palavra, caminhou um pouco mais apressado que os outros em direção ao jato. A resposta evasiva de Hank o esmagava mais que qualquer confirmação que pudesse haver feito.

Vampira definitivamente não estava bem. E no fundo ele sabia que fora o responsável por isso. Não poderia lhe dar com o que estaria por vir se ela não ficasse bem. Se não ficasse com ele. E de repente a explosão de sentimentos que o tomou foi tão intensa, tão confusa que o deixou tonto.

Que merda Vampira significava pra ele afinal?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anne: Olá. Fico feliz por gostar da fic, muito obrigada mesmo pelos reviews. Também sou leitora assídua dos quadrinhos, desde criança na verdade, em português e inglês, por isso a variação de nomes de ambos os idiomas. Essa fic é antiga, está acabada desde o desenho Wolverine e os x-men, mas como não houve procura, e o tempo passou, nunca terminei de postar. Não escrevo mais fanfics, agora tenho roteiros próprios pra escrever, a faculdade e a carreira não me deixam muito tempo. Então decidi postar o restante da fic porque não gosto de deixar as coisas inacabadas quando tem um leitor, mas não tenho tempo para revisar todos os capítulos e trocar os nomes, sorry. Inclusive provavelmente tem alguns erros de português, porque não chegou a ser completamente betada. Sorry mesmo, meu tempo é quase nulo D: Tenho outras fanfics também, todas focadas na Rogue, prontas, mas que nunca postei. Beijos e obrigada (:


	5. Deteriorado

Logan repousou-a em uma cama improvisada no fundo do jato, seu olhar não deixou o rosto pálido e ferido de Vampira, nem por um segundo se quer.

Storm tomou seu lugar para pilotar o jato, sabendo que mais ninguém ali estava em condições de fazê-lo. Sua mente viajava nas possibilidades e circunstâncias e, tinha de admitir que as coisas não eram nada animadoras, de fato. Fera hesitava claramente ao falar do estado de Vampira, o que só podia significar que as coisas estavam realmente ruins.

Hank tirou as luvas que havia colocado para examinar Vampira, sentou-se em uma das poltronas próximas, o olhar ansioso variava entre o Rosto dela e a janela mais próxima.

Amy, que estava sentada ao lado de Vampira o tempo todo, reuniu coragem para manifestar-se apesar do receio. Ela virou-se para o doutor McCoy, o rosto delicado transparecia preocupação.

"Doutor... ela vai... vai ficar bem?"

Gaguejou com a voz baixa, suave. Storm sorriu ao notar o sotaque. Ela parecia ter se ligado realmente a Vampira, estando claramente ansiosa por seu bem estar, e observando-a Storm podia perceber por que.

Fera virou-se para a pequena com o olhar brando, suave e estranhamente bom, contrastando com sua aparência. Por algum motivo, Amy percebeu que ele não a assustava. Apesar de ser uma fera, no sentido físico, o doutor tinha o rosto uma expressão de extrema bondade e paciência, que fazia algo aquecer-se dentro dela.

A garota sabia, melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa, que as aparências na maioria das vezes contrastavam com a realidade das coisas, das pessoas. Quem a olhasse, por exemplo, jamais diria o quão perigosa era, ou a quantidade de pessoas que já havia ferido. Engoliu em seco.

"Querida está tudo bem?"

Hank questionou franzindo o cenho, aproximou-se de Amy, sentando-se ao seu lado. Ela ergueu os olhos marejados a ele, nem percebera que estava prestes a chorar até sentir que deveria segurar as lágrimas, com um pesar evidente.

"Ela não vai morrer vai? Da última vez que eles levaram alguém para o laboratório..."

Ela não terminou a frase. Não era necessário. Sentiu todos os olhares sobre si, mas não poderia ter se importado menos. Quando estremeceu, foi pela perspectiva de ver acontecer com Vampira, o mesmo que acontecera inúmeras vezes com os outros mutantes que serviram de cobaia. Lembrava-se claramente do Rapaz que estava na cela frente a sua retornando após sua ida forçada ao laboratório, a mão amarelada tal qual uma estátua de cera escapando da maca, parecia pertencer a um boneco. Não era mais parte de um ser vivo. Ela engoliu em seco.

"Você sabe o que houve? Diga-me criança..."

"Amy."

Ela informou, interrompendo-o. Fera sorriu um pouco levando uma das mãos grandes, surpreendentemente leves, ao rosto da menina, acariciando-a ternamente. Ela sentiu-se confortada.

"Amy. Diga-me o que aconteceu, querida... o que você souber."

"Bem... nós ficávamos presos em celas, de acordo com nossos poderes mutantes. Passaram a unir os que tinham dons semelhantes quando haviam prendido muitos de nós, e o espaço estava se esgotando..."

"Você e Vampira ficaram juntas?"

A pequena assentiu.

"Porque? O que você faz?"

Logan interou-se na conversa, ainda um pouco exasperado. Amy empalideceu com a pergunta repentina, o pequeno corpo ficou tenso.

"Isso não importa."

Hank se apressou a dizer ao notar o óbvio desconforto da menina. Wolverine assentiu, carrancudo.

"Como eu estava dizendo, eles às vezes nos tiravam das celas. Eu não saí desde que cheguei, eles tinham muito medo de mim. Mas quando Vampira chegou..." O olhar de Wolverine caiu, atento, sobre o dela. Amy vacilou antes de continuar. "Eles exultaram. Disseram que finalmente a haviam encontrado. Que ela era a cobaia perfeita. Então um dia eles a tiraram de lá, e ouvi algo sobre o laboratório antes que eles me apagassem..."

"Levaram-na também?"

Hank questionou suavemente, Logan continuava em um silêncio tenso sem se mover, mal respirava. Amy moveu a cabeça negando silenciosamente.

"Na verdade eu tentei impedir que eles a levassem. Mas eu falhei." Ela baixou o olhar, continuou falando ainda com a cabeça baixa, o tom de voz também caiu drasticamente. "Quando eu acordei... eu acordei, mas ela não. E por mais que eu tentasse não conseguia fazê-la abrir os olhos..."

"Shii, está tudo bem querida, acalme-se."

"Eles deram drogas pra ela azul. O suficiente para derrubar um batalhão. Fizeram experiências nela, a usaram. Eu sinto o cheiro. Sinto o maldito cheiro dos experimentos daqueles desgraçados."

Ele se levantou com as mãos cerradas em punho, a mandíbula trancada. Os olhos azuis flamejavam em cólera, ele socou uma das poltronas com força, repetidas vezes, tentando descarregar em algo sua raiva, frustração e desprezo.

Storm arregalou os olhos, mas quem se pronunciou foi Fera, que se levantou tocando o ombro de Logan, embora soubesse o risco que corria tomando tal atitude quando o amigo estava tão descontrolado.

"Acalme-se Wolverine. Está assustando a menina."

Logan empurrou sua mão violentamente, direcionando toda a força de seu olhar cheio de ódio para Fera.

O mesmo não se deixou intimidar. Sustentou o olhar de Logan com seus olhos calmos, que serviram para instigar ainda mais a revolta do homem menor.

"Acalme-se? Como eu vou me acalmar Hank? Porra, como eu posso? Sabe o que aqueles desgraçados fizeram?" Sua voz se elevou até o ponto de ele começar a gritar. Amy se encolheu na poltrona em que estava. "Trataram-na como um objeto, sabe-se lá o que fizeram com ela Hank, você sabe o que é isso? Ser usado como um rato de laboratório? Você não poderia..."

"Eu compreendo sua situação meu amigo." Ele interrompeu Wolverine, tentando acalmá-lo. "Mas infelizmente suas atitudes não estão contribuindo para a melhora de Vampira. Está agindo impulsivamente, e assim afeta a todos..."

"Vai se foder bola de pelos! Vai se foder mesmo, com toda essa baboseira inútil. Você também não está ajudando ou está? Não estou vendo você tomar qualquer atitude para socorrê-la."

Fera permaneceu calmo, apesar da acusação de Wolverine. Abismada, Ororo se manifestou.

"Logan, não diga uma coisa assim..."

"Está tudo bem querida, não se preocupe."

Hank sorriu para tranqüilizar Storm, delicadamente dispensando sua defesa. Ela assentiu, compreendendo a deixa e voltando a atenção para frente. Ele virou-se para Wolverine.

"Está sendo injusto. Entendo que esteja preocupado, todos nós estamos, mas eu fiz o máximo que pude por ela, com os recursos que tenho. E, por mais que isso me aborreça, tenho de esperar que cheguemos ao instituto para atendê-la da maneira necessária."

Os olhos de Logan se abrandaram.

"Eu sei Hank, me desculpe, eu não..."

"Eu sei." Fera lhe ofereceu um sorriso leve. " Apenas peço que tente se controlar, pelo bem de Vampira."

Logan suspirou concordando, embora não dissesse isso em voz alta.

"Falta quanto tempo Ro?"

Questionou ansioso, virando-se para Ororo por um momento. Teria de desviar daquela conversa, do contrário enlouqueceria.

Storm virou-se para trás, olhando pelo encosto do assento do piloto por um momento, antes de voltar a atenção para frente.

"Vinte minutos."

Respondeu tranquilamente, ignorando a carranca de Wolverine.

"Tudo isso?"

Ele rosnou furioso, tornando a cerrar os punhos. Storm encarou-o seriamente.

"Estou indo o mais rápido que posso, prezando a segurança de todos nós. Vai me atacar por isso também?"

Acrescentou ao ver a impaciência nos olhos azuis. Logan hesitou antes de negar, agachou-se ao lado de Vampira.

"Não. Só... se apresse, por favor. Ela está piorando."

Murmurou ansiosamente, os olhos fitos no rosto lívido de Vampira. Ele agarrou a mão pequena da garota com a sua enluvada, alisando-a calmamente com o polegar. Sentiu-a reagir, apertando suavemente a mão dele com delicadeza, como se algo a puxasse de encontro a ele.

Sorriu um pouco, ainda sem desgrudar os olhos de seu rosto. Viu os lábios avermelhados partirem-se, e ela sussurrou um nome, audível para ele, apenas para ele, com seus ouvidos super sensíveis.

Logan ficou rígido, o corpo tenso quando se abaixou, aproximando-se de Vampira como se não escutasse direito o que ela havia murmurado, delirado.

Ela tornou a sussurrar ao sentir seu cheiro, sua proximidade. Seus pensamentos eram uma desordem, um borrão de cores e luzes desconexas, apenas o cheiro de Logan fazia sentido. Ela o sentia vívido, invadindo suas narinas, trazendo a sensação familiar de lar que apenas ele costumava impor. Ele tinha um cheiro só dele, mas inebriante do que qualquer perfume, destacava-se acima de qualquer outro. Algo doce e selvagem, combinando perfeitamente com sua personalidade contrastante.

"Logan."

Ele não poderia descrever as emoções que o tomaram, mas elas eram conflitantes. Alívio, temperado com dor, felicidade por saber que ela pensava nele, ao mesmo tempo em que o ódio de si mesmo aumentava ao ver que não havia pensado nela da maneira que deveria, que não havia evitado a dor e o perigo que ela agora enfrentava.

"Está tudo bem guria... você vai ficar bem."

Logan murmurou perto do ouvido dela, a voz baixa estava aflita, como que tentando convencer a si mesmo daquelas palavras. Retirou alguns fios de cabelos brancos do rosto de Vampira com a mão livre.

Assim que fez um movimento leve, intencionando soltar a mão dela, Rogue o impediu, apertando sua mão enluvada com força e determinação surpreendentes em alguém tão debilitada. Ela parecia dizer com seus gestos que não o deixaria ir novamente, que não permitiria que ele a deixasse. Logan sentiu seu coração apertar-se, tornou a se abaixar, retribuindo cuidadosamente o aperto na mão da garota.

Fera pôde ouvir a interação de ambos, desde o chamado quase inaudível de Rogue até o barulho de o suave roçar de pele com luvas, que indicava o contato que as mãos de Wolverine e da garota haviam feito.

Seus sentidos eram tão aguçados quanto os de Logan, mas ele fingiu não ter ouvido. Com um tato típico de seu temperamento, levantou-se do assento em que se encontrava, indo até a cadeira do piloto, supostamente para fazer companhia a Storm.

Sua mente vagava e, por mais brilhante que fosse, por mais que descobrisse fórmulas, curas para as doenças mais complicadas e observasse tudo com extremo interesse e curiosidade, a relação que Vampira e Wolverine partilhavam estava além de sua compreensão.

Eles pareciam se encaixar perfeitamente. As experiências divididas, a personalidade similar, que indicava vivência semelhante apesar da diferença extrema de idade, a tenacidade. A cumplicidade.

Era óbvio para qualquer um que os observasse, atentamente ou não, que o casal tinha o mesmo mau gênio, cabeça dura e persistência. A semelhança de ambos era a chave, Hank sabia, para duas possibilidades extremas e completamente opostas.

Ou eles usariam a compreensão mútua para estreitar o laço que já existia, tornando-se mais flexíveis, encontrando um no outro a força necessária para aprender a esquecer, descobrir junto o que tinham de melhor.

Ou, aconteceria justamente o oposto, afastar-se-iam completamente, sem conseguir conviver passivamente, não cedendo jamais depois de cada briga, que seria freqüente pelo mau gênio que partilhavam, fazendo com que a distância entre eles crescesse até se tornar um obstáculo intransponível.

Por mais que todas as circunstâncias e sentimentos explícitos de ambos apontassem para a primeira opção, as atitudes atuais de Wolverine e Rogue caminhavam para a segunda.

Era uma incógnita, um mistério. Eles pareciam, ao mesmo tempo, almas gêmeas e um casal impossível, risível. E o mais absurdo de tudo aquilo, era que nenhum dos dois havia percebido que poderiam, deveriam, levar aquilo para outro nível.

Fera sabia que, por mais genial que fosse, não conseguiria adivinhar o resultado de suas especulações, apenas poderia gastar seu tempo, imaginando probabilidades que, no final, provavelmente o surpreenderiam.

Essa era uma das características mais marcantes de ambos, eles sempre eram surpreendentes. Wolverine, Rogue.

Storm estava observando-o com o canto dos olhos com freqüência a cada dois minutos, sem deixar de se questionar o que ele estava pensando.

Seu maior temor era que o estado de Rogue estivesse pior, mas Hank não parecia severamente preocupado com o que ocupava seus pensamentos, seu rosto apenas expressava que ele estava imerso na própria cabeça, talvez até um pouco confuso. O que era bastante raro e deveras surpreendente vindo dele, considerando que praticamente nada fugia do alcance de sua mente super desenvolvida.

"O que houve?"

"Sim, querida?"

Ele baixou os olhos distraídos para Ororo, que continha uma leve expressão de curiosidade no rosto meigo. Ela sorriu levemente.

"Seus pensamentos estão longe. Algo com Rogue?"

Completou com o olhar preocupado. Ele ergueu uma das mãos em um gesto tranqüilizante.

"Sim, confesso que a pequena dos cabelos mistos ocupava meus pensamentos de fato, mas não da maneira que você imagina."

Ela franziu o cenho, intrigada.

"Então, se seus devaneios não são preocupações com seu estado de saúde, o que são?"

"Estava pensando no amor. O coração tem razões que a própria razão desconhece."

Ororo ergueu as sobrancelhas, o olhar confuso enquanto tentava compreender o sentido das palavras do amigo. Hank sorriu para sua frase, clichê até mesmo para seus padrões habituais.

Storm continuou encarando por um minuto ou dois, até ser obrigada a voltar à atenção para frente, preparando-se para pousar o jato.

"Preparem-se, nós já chegamos."

Logan não pôde conter uma exclamação de alívio, ao ouvir a frase de Ororo.

Sentou-se de maneira correta apertando o cinto quando o jato começou a perder altitude. Eles estavam em casa novamente, Rogue poderia ser devidamente tratada.

Ser uma observadora detalhista fazia parte da personalidade de Amy, era necessário um grau extremo de percepção para escapar de diversas situações nas ruas, fora algo imposto por seu estilo de vida, uma característica que ela apreciava.

Como estava bem próxima de Vampira e Logan, Amy não perdeu um só momento da interação de ambos. O olhar que Logan lançava vez ou outra ao rosto de Rogue, a forma com que Vampira costumava chamar por ele em seu sono conturbado, desde quando elas se conheceram. Ele se apresentou como amigo, mas ela estava começando a acreditar que as coisas iam mais além. Decidiu guardar a pergunta para um momento mais oportuno.

Assim que o jato aterrissou, Wolverine ficou de pé em um pulo, segurando Rogue nos braços cuidadosamente. Quando as portas se abriram, ele foi o primeiro a descer, requisitando que os outros se apresassem, principalmente Fera.

Hank não fez qualquer comentário sábio típico de seu temperamento, o que mostrava o quão sério e preocupado estava, desceu do jato apressadamente, seguindo ao lado de Wolverine e Rogue para a enfermaria.

Storm ficou para trás, conduzindo Amy que encarava tudo com o olhar apreensivo e maravilhado. Os olhos brilhantes estudavam cada detalhe do jardim amplo com plantas bem cuidadas e variadas, a mansão destacando-se imponente entre a beleza natural do lugar. Storm colocou as mãos em seus ombros, intencionando chamar a atenção da pequena para si. Amy fitou os olhos de Storm, curiosa, fascinada. A morena sorriu ao notar o deslumbramento da criança.

"Este é o instituto Xavier querida. Se você quiser, e seus pais permitirem obviamente, poderá estudar aqui conosco. Aprenderá a controlar seus poderes, e a usá-los em benefício de quem necessita, como nós fazemos."

Amy abaixou a cabeça, pais, de novo aquele assunto incômodo. Preferiu guardar silêncio por um tempo, não se sentia a vontade para discutir sobre sua família, ou a ausência da mesma. Seguiu caminhando ao lado de Storm.

Ororo observou a garota de soslaio, mas deixou-a quieta para digerir todas as novidades, o rosto da menina parecia indeciso, tenso. Storm tornou a sorrir.

"Não precisa decidir nada agora. Vou levá-la para conhecer o resto do instituto."

"A senhora pode... me levar para onde eles foram? Eu quero ver Rogue."

Pediu completamente sem jeito, tímida. Ororo sorriu embora a preocupação com Rogue também povoasse sua mente.

"Claro querida, mas não poderemos entrar enquanto Hank a estiver examinando."

O olhar que a menina lhe lançou transbordava preocupação. Storm abaixou-se um pouco, para ficar ao nível de altura da menina, e encarou-a nos olhos.

"Não se preocupe. Hank é um gênio, e nós temos todos os equipamentos necessários para atendê-la, Vampira vai ficar bem."

Amy assentiu em silêncio, olhando calmamente nos olhos brandos de Storm. Ela não era tola, sabia que Ororo estava falando aquilo em uma tentativa de acalmá-la, podia ler a preocupação claramente nos olhos da morena. Mas o que não esperava era que, mesmo sabendo das intenções da outra, o falso consolo funcionasse. Ela se sentia mais calma, as palavras de Ororo deram-lhe conforto. Aquelas pessoas eram estranhamente bondosas, Amy se sentia em um universo paralelo. 

Ela se contentou em assentir sem mais se pronunciar, seguindo Ororo até a enfermaria.

xXxXxXx

"E então peludo?"

Logan questionou ansiosamente, pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez, seus olhares alternavam entre preocupados, para Vampira, e ansiosos até um pouco exasperados, para Hank. O mesmo continuou examinando-a por mais alguns minutos ignorando Wolverine completamente concentrado, conectando-a a algumas maquinas de monitoramento, franzindo o cenho de vez em quando.

Quando Logan já estava a ponto de explodir, Hank finalmente voltou o olhar para ele, sério, preocupado.

"Diga logo Hank, como ela está?"

"Eles a drogaram..."

"Disso eu já sabia..."

Logan retrucou rispidamente, sem deixar Fera terminar sua frase. O mesmo colocou uma das mãos em seu ombro, forçando Logan a olhar-lhe nos olhos. Os orbes de Fera claramente pediam silêncio, paciência. Wolverine bufou, mas em seu rosto desenhou-se uma carranca de feroz rendição. Ao ver que o amigo ficaria calado, Hank prosseguiu com cautela, a voz baixa e firme, como que tentando tornar menos doloroso o que teria de falar para Wolverine, embora não houvesse meio de fazê-lo.

"Isso não é o pior Logan. Não reconheço quase a metade das substâncias que lhe foram injetadas, muito menos sua utilidade."

E isso quer dizer..."

"Quer dizer que, como eu não sei o que elas são nem para que servem, não posso prever como será seu efeito a longo prazo."

Ele fez uma pausa, esperando Wolverine assimilar o significado de suas palavras. Logan ficou em silêncio. A angústia tomou seu rosto, geralmente indiferente, quando ele voltou-se pesaroso para Fera.

"Então o que vai acontecer com ela Hank? Como a guria vai reagir de agora em diante?"

"Honestamente, eu não sei meu caro amigo. Rogue é uma garota forte. Sua persistência e teimosia não permitirão que ela se entregue."

"E isso será o suficiente?"

Ele murmurou quase para si mesmo, no exato momento em que Ororo e Amy entraram no local, a preocupação tomando seus rostos ao ver os olhares dos amigos, a expressão atipicamente aflita de Wolverine.

"Vou investigar cada uma delas, Logan, tentar descobrir o que pretendiam com Vampira." 

Fera prometeu sério, sustentando o olhar de Wolverine.

"E o que acontecerá com a garota enquanto isso?"

Ele fez uma longa pausa, pesando suas palavras. Não apenas tentando poupar seus amigos que se preocupavam, mas também a criança que parecia angustiada.

Depois, quando não mais podia protelar, respondeu Wolverine.

"Infelizmente teremos de esperar para ver, Logan. Agora está fora do meu alcance."

"Esperar?"

Ele retrucou furioso, os sons do monitor cardíaco conectado à Rogue retumbando em seus ouvidos como um lembrete desnecessário do estado da garota, os sinais vitais fracos.

A situação de Vampira parecia roubar-lhe o ar dos pulmões como se houvesse levado um golpe doloroso nas costas, tirando sua capacidade de respirar. A névoa de dor que a incerteza causava o cegava. E sem os seus sentidos aguçados, sem a maldita razão que sempre o guiara até mesmo nos momentos mais selvagens, que exigiam-lhe o máximo de controle para não perder a cabeça, ele não era nada.

E tudo o que sempre fora o estava deixando por uma simples garota de vinte anos e pouco mais de cinqüenta quilos. Nada mais fazia sentido, o que o tornava ainda mais revoltado, por não compreender o que lhe acontecia.

"A única coisa que faremos por ela é esperar e torcer para que não morra?"

Ele fechou as mãos em punho, tentando reprimir o impulso de retirar as garras. Amy observava receosa, mas calculista, o surgimento do segundo Logan. Ele parecia passar de alguém carinhoso, especificamente por Rogue, para alguém violento, incrivelmente pelo mesmo motivo, em um piscar de olhos.

Era algo surpreendente, assustador. Mas que confirmava sua teoria anterior, eles realmente tinham alguma coisa. Era a única explicação plausível.

"Wolverine, acalme-se. Ela é uma lutadora, vai conseguir. Sempre consegue."

Ororo disse com a voz suave, deitando a mão no antebraço de Wolverine. Ele se afastou com violência, caminhando de um lado a outro da sala, como um animal encurralado.

"Eu sei o que ela é Ororo, melhor do que ninguém. E sei que ela não merecia passar por isso, depois tudo que já teve de passar."

"Você está falando dos poderes dela?"

Questionou Storm, sem se magoar pela atitude agressiva de Logan. Já estava acostumada com sua maneira peculiar de lhe dar com sentimentos, e Rogue sempre fora um assunto delicado para o amigo.

"Não, estou falando de tudo. De toda a merda que foi a vida da guria. Rogue não gosta de tocar nesse assunto, mas está nos olhos dela. Qualquer um que já viveu no mundo lá fora pode perceber naqueles olhos cortantes que ela passou por muita coisa. Eu não poderia ter deixado isso acontecer Ro, a garota só tem a mim."

"Não seja tão duro consigo mesmo, Logan. Você não poderia prever..."

"É o que eu deveria ter feito." Ele a cortou impaciente, sem conseguir se conter. "Prever, evitar, qualquer merda do tipo. Porra, Storm, isso não deveria estar acontecendo."

"Eu entendo Logan..."

"Não, você não entende Ro."

_Nem eu mesmo entendo,_ Logan completou em pensamento. Não sabia o que era, mas a perspectiva de perdê-la o fazia se sentir de uma maneira nova e dolorosa e intensa.

Wolverine não conseguiria jamais descrever a sensação, mas era algo semelhante a uma força invisível que tentava parti-lo ao meio. Lento e angustiante, porque ele era feito de material duro. Não apenas fisicamente, mas emocionalmente também, o que tornava o processo mais penoso, e conseqüentemente mais tortuoso.

Ele deveria evitar isso também. O envolvimento emocional era algo completamente errado para alguém como ele. A questão era, ele conseguiria fazer isso? Olhando para o rosto translúcido de Rogue, o cenho franzido, os olhos fechados apertados enquanto era molestada por seus delírios febris, lamuriando em seu sono conturbado, lutando para continuar vivendo a cada respiração, lenta demais, difícil demais, ele soube que seria impossível. Era tarde para se afastar, Logan percebeu. Ele não conseguiria deixá-la ir.


	6. Os olhos dela

Vampira estremeceu ao sentir seu corpo arder, parecia estar explodindo em chamas por dentro enquanto congelava por fora. Era incômodo, inédito e sem sentido.

Sua mente também fervilhava e nas vezes que ficava mais lúcida ouvia ainda que em intensa confusão, as coisas que aconteciam em seu redor, mas estes momentos estavam se tornando cada vez mais raros.

Na maior parte do tempo ela se afogava em agonia, e tudo o que sua mente processava era a dor, que parecia ser a única coisa existente. Furos por todo o seu corpo, líquidos aplicados que ardiam dolorosamente em suas veias, como se todo o sangue houvesse sido substituído por veneno, que corria denso e difícil por elas em um ritmo acelerado tortuoso.

Ouviu uma voz infantil. Não conseguia distinguir quem era. Parecia chamar por ela, mas naquele momento a garota nem ao menos tinha ciência do próprio nome. Ouvindo a aflição crescente na voz da criança, ela se sentiu na obrigação de dizer algo que melhorasse as coisas. Quando seus lábios se entreabriram porém, não foi um consolo que saiu deles. Foi um nome, que não era o seu ou o da pequena angustiada que a sacudia violentamente.

Logan.

Mas que diabos estava acontecendo com ela?

Vozes confusas, ruídos que alternavam de volume como um aparelho de som ruim. Alguém a segurou nos braços, alguém conhecido, ela sabia.

Os músculos fortes delineados pelo tecido da grossa jaqueta, a voz rude e suave ao mesmo tempo. A sensação de estar nos seus braços era familiar, como se ela estivesse onde deveria estar. O cheiro também era algo inesquecível, Vampira sabia que o cheiro dele era mais real do que qualquer outra coisa. Ela queria enterrar o rosto em seu peito, e perguntar se era mesmo ele, mas a escuridão a estava engolindo rápido demais.

Ela apertou os olhos, implorando em silêncio para que fosse real, para que Logan estivesse mesmo ali, que não fosse uma peça pregada por sua mente delirante. Porque ela sabia que tudo ficaria bem se estivesse com ele, nos braços dele.

xXxXx

Em um estado de semi consciência, Vampira pôde ouvir mais vozes. Desta vez, sentiu-se satisfeita por conseguir reconhecer ao menos duas delas.

A infantil, percebeu, era da menina que estivera fazendo-lhe companhia em seus momentos de cativeiro. A lembrança trouxe um frio gélido que percorreu seu corpo, encontrando refúgio no peito. Então a voz de Logan que ela estava ouvindo desde antes fora, e continuava sendo, uma alucinação, ela percebeu desolada.

Ela continuava presa com Amy, lembrou-se do nome, no mesmo inferno em que se encontrava e sem a força que precisava para lutar e acabar com a raça daqueles desgraçados.

Então porque tudo parecia tão real? A voz de Wolverine, seu cheiro, seus braços estreitos protetoramente ao redor do corpo dela. Droga, Vampira podia sentir o coração dele batendo acelerado. Aquilo não devia, não podia, ser uma simples alucinação.

Ela sentiu quando perdeu o calor do corpo de Wolverine e foi repousada sobre um superfície macia, porém menos confortável. Quis soltar um resmungo de protesto, mas não teve forças para isso.

Ouviu vozes, baixas, confusas, mas a de Wolverine se sobressaiu, ríspida, irritada. Em um canto de sua mente, Vampira registrou que odiava quando ele gritava, o que acontecia com certa freqüência, detestava vê-lo perder o controle, mas nunca evitava afrontá-lo. Era uma característica de seu temperamento, tão difícil quanto o dele. Pensou que, se estivesse mesmo alucinando, deveria estar revivendo momentos de discussões fortes de ambos, pois o Logan de sua alucinação estava mais do que nervoso, estava irado. Ela ouviu o barulho de algo sendo golpeado repetidamente, e vozes indistinguíveis que pareciam tentar acalmá-lo, mas sem muito sucesso.

Ouviu a voz dele novamente próxima, Wolverine estava tão perto que a respiração quente dele acariciava seu rosto. Ela apreciou a proximidade, o calor de seu corpo que parecia carregar o ar ao redor dela.

Sentiu uma mão forte coberta segurar a sua com uma leveza surpreendente, o tecido frio das luvas dele causava uma sensação boa, confortável, em sua pele exposta extremamente sensível. Automaticamente, a mão de Vampira se fechou contra a dele, como que assegurando-se de que ele estava lá. Sabia de quem era aquela mão, o cheiro dele continuava lá. A voz baixa, angustiada que fazia com que seu peito se apertasse também.

"Logan."

Ela sussurrou sem conseguir conter a si mesma. Sentia uma necessidade enorme de consolá-lo, mas também precisava de uma prova. Precisava que ele lhe dissesse que tudo aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo, que ela estava salva com ele. Que não tornaria a sentir a dor e a humilhação de ser tratada daquela maneira.

"Logan."

Tentou falar mais alguma coisa, mas o sussurro breve já havia levado o máximo de suas energias escassas.

"Está tudo bem guria... você vai ficar bem."

A voz dele saiu clara, e vívida, juntamente com os arrepios que a tomaram ao sentir o hálito morno dele tão próximo a sua orelha. Era tudo o que ela precisava ouvir. Uma mão grande, e igualmente suave, retirou alguns fios de seu cabelo, roçando em sua pele. Assim que a mão que segurava a dela começou a soltar-se, Vampira agarrou-a com o máximo de força que pôde reunir naquele momento. Foi puro reflexo. Ela não deixaria que ele se afastasse. Não se permitiria libertar-se daquela ilusão tão vívida, tão real. Não permitiria que Logan desaparecesse. Não agora.

Se Vampira estivesse eu seu estado normal, estaria se repudiando naquele momento. Nunca se permitira sentir com tanta intensidade, suas defesas erguidas jamais ruíam, ela não fraquejava nem por um minuto se quer, jamais demonstrava seus sentimentos.

Às vezes até mesmo ela pensava que não os possuía, de tão fundo que os enterrava. Mas ela não conseguia, não queria, abrir mão de Logan em seu momento de fragilidade. Por mais patético que fosse, ela precisava dele.

xXxXxXx

O tempo passava arrastado, e Hank não conseguira notar qualquer sinal que indicasse uma considerável melhora no estado de Rogue. Ele não saía de seu lado, verificando seus sinais vitais a cada momento, aguardando alguma reação que não chegava. Tentava consolar Wolverine, dizendo-lhe que ao menos ela estava estável, mas aquilo era de pouco consolo para todos.

Os x-men, em uma visão geral, ainda não sabiam como se sentir a respeito de Vampira. Mesmo que tudo houvesse sido esclarecido no fim, e sua permanência com a irmandade e conseqüente traição fosse justificada, o companheirismo entre eles parecia haver se extinguido. Eles não conseguiam confiar plenamente nela, as feridas que as atitudes da garota causaram permaneciam, deixando um gosto amargo em suas bocas. Mas todos foram visitá-la por alguns instantes, cumprindo sua obrigação para com uma companheira de equipe, ainda que a ligação entre eles estivesse por um fio.

De todos apenas Logan, Hank, Storm e Amy permaneceram por mais tempo ao seu lado. A última havia sido arrastada há pouco tempo por Ororo, que a levara para tomar um banho e se alimentar, ainda que a pequena protestasse e resistisse, alegando que queria continuar onde estava.

Apenas restaram no quarto um pouco abafado e parcialmente escuro, Fera, Wolverine, as máquinas irritantes e barulhentas. E o corpo da garota que repousava inerte ocupando a única cama que estava posta na enfermaria. E também os pensamentos de Wolverine.

Logan fitou o rosto de Vampira por muito tempo em completo silêncio, não movia um músculo se quer, nem mesmo respirava. Até que, exausto e frustrado, ele se levantou bruscamente, resmungando alto e atraindo imediatamente a atenção de Fera, que tinha nas mãos uma prancheta de metal enquanto analisava os resultados de Rogue, para si.

"Já chega. Essa palhaçada vai acabar agora!"

Ele arrancou as luvas com ímpeto e, assim que ficou livre das mesmas, sua mão fez caminho até a mão nua de Vampira. Com reflexos assustadoramente rápidos, Fera segurou-o antes que sua pele fizesse contato com a da garota.

O olhar que Wolverine lhe lançou foi tão intensamente furioso, que fê-lo hesitar, por um momento Fera acreditou verdadeiramente que ele fosse parti-lo em dois. Porém a fagulha animal nos olhos de Logan se apagou instantes depois de haver surgido e ele se afastou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, em uma tentativa óbvia de recuperar o controle de si mesmo e conter o impulso, cada vez mais intenso, de dilacerar o amigo.

" Que merda você pensa que está fazendo, peludo? "

" Não pode fazer isso Logan. É muito arriscado... "

"Eu estou me fodendo para os riscos..."

"Para Vampira."

Fera completou a frase como se não houvesse sido interrompido por Logan. Wolverine se calou por um momento, absorvendo as palavras de Hank.

"Em que sentido?" 

Exigiu carrancudo, cruzando os braços e olhando para Fera. O mesmo suspirou pesadamente antes de responder.

"Veja, Logan, como eu lhe disse não posso saber a finalidade, muito menos os efeitos, das drogas que aplicaram nela. Pode ser que tenham sido manipuladas para reagir drasticamente com o uso dos poderes de Vampira, talvez uma tentativa de impedi-la de usá-los."

Logan ficou em silêncio, pensando na teoria de Fera. Franziu o cenho.

"Isso não faz sentido algum. Se eles a quisessem morta, ou incapaz, teriam feito enquanto ela estava presa."

"Talvez você os tenha impedido de terminar o que começaram. A julgar pelo estado de Rogue, ela não teria durado muito tempo se você não a houvesse encontrado. E, de acordo com o que você e Amy informaram, eles não pareciam particularmente incomodados com essa perspectiva."

"Você acredita mesmo que isso seja possível? Que eles a tenham como alvo todo este tempo?"

"Não podemos esquecer que estamos falando da organização anti mutantes, Logan. Eles não tem escrúpulos em eliminar qualquer portador do gene x."

"Isso ainda me soa fantasioso, estranho. Não seria pretensão demais imaginar que tudo isso é por causa dela?"

" Você me entendeu mal, não foi o que eu disse. Claro que não acredito que ela seja a única responsável, ainda que indireta, por todo o atentado, mas penso que devemos ser precavidos. Não me soa bem todas coisas que a pequena disse, a maneira como eles exultaram ao capturar Vampira. Eles botaram muitos homens, como você mesmo disse, para emboscá-la. Lembra-se de que ela foi a primeira a ser atacada quando houve a demonstração pública dos sentinelas?"

"Mas isso foi um acaso peludo, poderia ser qualquer um de nós."

"Porque então não foi Warren? Ele estava próximo de lá, talvez até mais que Vampira. Porque não ele?"

Wolverine não respondeu, não sabia o que dizer. Fera continuou teorizando.

" Talvez tudo isso não passe de uma coincidência absurda, mas penso que temos de olhar por todos os ângulos. Sendo assim peço-lhe que se contenha, entendo que queira ajudar Rogue. Mas a melhor coisa que pode fazer por ela neste momento, é não interferir."

Logan fez uma longa pausa, assentindo embora estivesse inconformado. Fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça, os fios castanhos já bagunçados se moveram de um lado a outro furiosamente.

"Não posso acreditar nisso Hank. Se aqueles desgraçados estiverem mesmo de olho nela, as coisas estão mais complicadas do que prevíamos no início."

Fera assentiu, entrando em sua linha de raciocínio.

"Certamente. O fato incontestável é que eles a consideram perigosa, um risco."

Wolverine tornou o olhar para Rogue, tão pálida, tão indefesa e frágil. Ela definitivamente não parecia perigosa naquele momento. Nem mesmo quando ele sabia o que ela era capaz de fazer com um simples toque pele a pele.

A vontade de afagar seu rosto, tocar sua pele macia e clara, quase o consumiu. Ele balançou a cabeça furiosamente, tentando espantar os pensamentos errôneos e absurdos que assaltavam sua mente sem pedir permissão.

O olhar de Logan passeou pelo quarto sem interesse, intencionando despistar o olhar de Fera, que Wolverine sabia estar sobre ele, estudando suas reações.

Com um sorriso quase imperceptível, como se soubesse exatamente o que se passava na mente de Wolverine, Hank tornou o olhar para os resultados de Rogue. Os olhos de Logan voltaram-se imediatamente para ele quando o ouviu soltar uma exclamação alta de surpresa. Ou talvez ele houvesse achado alta pela evidente concentração que mantinha em Rogue e tentava disfarçar sem muito sucesso.

Hank sorriu. Logan franziu o cenho.

"O que é peludo? Alguma novidade?"

"Creio que sim Logan."

"O que é? Ela está melhor? Pior?"

"Acalme-se amigo." Fera olhava o rosto ansioso de Logan com evidente diversão, atitude que fez o mesmo fechar a cara, olhando-o carrancudo, mas aguardando uma resposta mesmo assim. "Ainda é cedo para dizer, mas creio que ela esteja reagindo."

Wolverine sorriu. Embora fosse um sorriso discreto, Hank leu claramente em seus olhos a euforia que a notícia despertou em Logan. Sorrindo também levou as mãos aos ombros do amigo, apertando-os firmemente por um momento, e disse com voz amável.

"Ela vai conseguir Logan. Rogue vai sair bem dessa."

Logan assentiu, sem pronunciar qualquer palavra. Olhou para a garota na cama. Ver os olhos verdes abertos, encarando-o com toda insolência típica de seu temperamento, era tudo o que mais desejava.

xXxXxXx

Vampira aos poucos tomou ciência de seu corpo. Sentiu a cama em que repousava, os lençóis que envolviam seu corpo vestido por uma simples camisola de algodão macio.

Sua cabeça pesava dolorida e havia um pressão incômoda por trás de seus orbes firmemente fechados, parecia estar acordando de ressaca depois de haver tomado um porre forte na noite anterior.

Ela se moveu um pouco, sentindo o corpo estressado após muito tempo na mesma posição. Parou de repente, sem conseguir evitar um resmungo de dor, seus membros doíam terrivelmente.

Onde ela estava? O que diabos havia acontecido?

As memórias do que lhe acontecera vieram de uma vez em flashes confusos deixando-a tonta, aumentando sua dor de cabeça já terrivelmente intensa.

Ela não pôde evitar estremecer com o fluxo de memórias desagradáveis que derramavam sem trégua em sua cabeça, as pálpebras tremularam, mas ela não conseguiu abrir os olhos. Franziu o cenho, frustrada por tanta dificuldade em fazer algo tão simples.

"Shi guria, está tudo bem..."

Aquela voz.

Vampira paralisou, a respiração suspensa. Não pôde acreditar em seus ouvidos, deveria ser uma peça, pensou, de seu subconsciente confuso que desejava intensamente estar longe da maldita organização.

Os grandes olhos verdes se abriram com força, fitando chocados os azuis estranhamente angustiados e tão conhecidos de Wolverine.

Ele retribuiu seu olhar incrédulo com um aliviado, que deixou-a ainda mais surpresa. Rogue o encarou sem acreditar, talvez estivesse louca, alucinando, ou não houvesse acordado ainda e tudo não passasse de um sonho, pensou.

Hesitante, arriscou falar, mas sua garganta estava tão seca que a voz não saiu na primeira tentativa.

"Eu... eu estou... sonhando?"

Murmurou rouca, encarando Wolverine com o rosto extremamente confuso. A expressão dele se assemelhou a dela por alguns instantes, até relaxar em um raro sorriso sincero. Ela estava lutando, e conseguindo melhorar. Era o suficiente para tirar-lhe um involuntário sorriso de orgulho.

"Porque acha isso Rogue, sonha comigo com freqüência?"

Questionou maliciosamente, sem conseguir se conter. Ela arregalou os olhos, um fraco rubor de surpresa tomou sua pele. Logan sorriu, nunca a havia visto tão desconcertada, lembraria de provocá-la mais vezes. O sorriso morreu quando ela franziu o cenho.

"O que foi querida? Está sentindo alguma coisa?"

Ele andou alguns passos em direção de Rogue, parando ao lado da cama. Curvou-se para aproximar o rosto do dela em um movimento impulsivo e desesperado que a surpreendeu. Ela pestanejou e arregalou os olhos, mas não os afastou dos orbes de Wolverine.

A proximidade. Isso a apavorava mais do que qualquer coisa. O risco de ferir alguém gravemente era sempre tão grande, estar ao seu lado era tão potencialmente perigoso.

Não ser temida por Logan era assustador e maravilhoso na mesma medida, Vampira não poderia distinguir quais dos sentimentos conflitantes predominavam.

Ele se aproximava sem demonstrar qualquer receio, como se não soubesse que estava cada vez mais perto de algo terrivelmente perigoso. Rogue sabia que Wolverine era, e sempre seria, a pessoa mais inconseqüente e corajosa que ela conheceria.

"Rogue?"

Ele repetiu aparentemente alheio ao efeito que estava causando sobre ela.

"Não é nada."

Ela sussurrou sem encontrar a própria voz. Era sua fragilidade repentina, justificou para si mesma, estava ferida e abalada emocionalmente. Foi por este motivo que se sentiu tão estranha quando ele se aproximou tanto, tinha que ser. Pensou desesperada. Logan leu claramente a aflição nos olhos verdes.

"Porque está mentindo guria? E porque está tão nervosa?"

Wolverine podia ser a pessoa mais esperta e conveniente do mundo, mas também poderia ser exatamente o oposto. Principalmente quando se tratava de lhe dar com sentimentos, seus e de outras pessoas. Como agora.

Merda.

Rogue pensou mordicando os lábios em uma prova do nervosismo que a corroia por dentro. Ela respirou fundo tentando se acalmar, sentiu as costelas doerem no processo, e se ajeitou na cama desconfortavelmente.

Seus olhos não deixaram os de Wolverine. Rogue sabia que tinha de dizer ao menos uma meia verdade, não teria maneira de enganá-lo, mentir para Logan estava fora de questão. Principalmente com aqueles olhos azuis profundos presos aos seus. Mas ficava cada vez mais difícil pensar, principalmente quando nem ela mesma sabia o que se passava dentro de si, o que a levava a reações inéditas e fortes.

Ela já estivera ao lado dele várias vezes antes, mas nunca havia se sentido como agora, nestes minutos de aproximação repentina.

Era inútil tentar negar para si mesma, e quase impossível de admitir, mas Rogue sentiu-se tremendamente atraída por Wolverine.

"É que eu... ainda estou um pouco dolorida."

Murmurou resistindo ao impulso de fugir de seus olhos. Era uma verdade afinal. Ela parecia haver sido atropelada por um trem. Fez uma careta. A expressão preocupada de Logan se suavizou, ele parecia esperar algo pior.

"Não é pra menos querida, é uma surpresa ver você respirando. Se alguém tivesse dúvidas de você ser a maior teimosa de todos os tempos, elas se desvaneceram."

"Eu sou dura na queda Wolvie."

"Eu sei."

Ele sorriu, ela também. Os desentendimentos haviam sido esquecidos por hora, para serem discutidos depois, junto com os novos que ambos sabiam que viriam.

Wolverine se sentou na cadeira que ocupara ao lado da cama de Rogue, o silêncio que seguiu estava pesado, incômodo. Logan revirou sua mente em busca de algo para dizer. Não era bom com palavras, mas queria que ela se sentisse confortável na mansão.

"Sabe, a anã vai ficar feliz em te ver acordada, Storm custou conseguir tirá-la daqui. Amy."

Ele acrescentou como explicação frente ao olhar confuso de Rogue. A mente dela ainda trabalhava com um pouco de dificuldade, ainda estava longe de estar plenamente recuperada, apesar dos avanços incontestáveis que havia feito. Ela fitou surpresa os olhos azuis de Wolverine.

"Vocês a trouxeram?"

Logan hesitou um pouco. Depois assentiu.

"Na verdade ela não me deu muita escolha. Disse que eu só tiraria você de lá se a levasse junto, a pirralha é extremamente desconfiada."

Rogue assentiu em plena compreensão.

"Eu sei. Ela está bem? Aqueles filhos da puta não a feriram?"

Logan arqueou uma sobrancelha interrogativamente ao ouvi a preocupação explícita em seu tom de voz. Rogue sempre fora um tanto fria e distante quando se tratava das pessoas, o que era compreensível considerando que ela conhecera algumas bem ruins no caminho, uma prova disso era o estado em que agora se encontrava. Não imaginava o que a havia levado a se afeiçoar tanto, em um espaço de tempo tão curto, de alguém, principalmente uma criança. Mas manteve os comentários para si mesmo, não era hora para aquilo.

"Ela está ótima, nenhum arranhão. Mas está preocupada com você. "

Rogue suspirou aliviada.

"Diga a ela que não se preocupe, eu estou bem."

Ela fez uma pausa, os olhos passearam pelo quarto distraidamente. Até que uma imagem preocupante cruzou sua mente, seu rosto adquiriu uma seriedade típica de seu temperamento. O brilho de determinação característico apareceu novamente, por uns instantes em que ela agarrou sem pensar, uma das mãos cobertas de Wolverine. Ele a encarou surpreso por seu gesto e repentina sisudez em seu semblante.

"Fique de olho na Am Logan. Não a deixe muito próxima aos outros, nem permita que eles a assuste ou irrite."

Ele franziu o cenho.

"Porque está me pedindo isso?"

"Isso não vem ao caso." Ela murmurou evasiva, desviando o olhar. "Simplesmente faça."

"Não farei." Vampira fitou-o incrédula, mas ele continuou. "As coisas não funcionam assim Vampira. Eu estou na liderança e se essa garota oferece riscos à alguém preciso saber do que se trata."

" Não é para tanto. É só você confiar em mim."

Resmungou sem se sentir a vontade em revelar qualquer coisa relacionada à Amy. Sabia que se entrasse no assunto, acabaria expondo a si mesma inevitavelmente, porque Logan iria questionar seu inegável envolvimento emocional com a criança, era só uma questão de tempo. E isso implicaria revelar mais de si mesma do que Rogue estava disposta a fazer desde sempre. Definitivamente não queria falar a respeito. Mas sabia não ter muita opção.

"Eu confio em você, mas não posso fazer isso. Você precisa me dizer o que ela faz, e o motivo pelo qual está me pedindo para vigiá-la. Não sou um cão de guarda Rogue."

Ela franziu o cenho, sentindo-se exausta demais para se irritar com o comentário insensível de Wolverine.

"Eu sei o que você é Logan, e sei o que Amy é. Assumo completamente a responsabilidade sobre ela. Eu não te pediria isso se tivesse outra opção, mas como eu não posso sair daqui... é apenas temporário Logan, quando eu estiver... melhor poderei resolver o que farei com ela."

Completou amarguradamente, tornando a olhá-lo. Logan vacilou um pouco em sua resposta, a disposição de Rogue para ajudar a menina o desarmou, surpreendeu.

"Ela pode ficar por enquanto Rogue. Mas nós voltaremos a ter essa conversa."

Logan assegurou fitando-a seriamente. Rogue fez uma careta de desagrado, mas não discordou. Já era um grande avanço.

Ela fechou os olhos e coçou as pálpebras. Os orbes verdes ficaram semi cerrados quando tornou a abri-los, pelo cansaço que estava se intensificando. Gesto que Wolverine não deixou passar.

"Está cansada."

Não foi uma pergunta. Mas ainda assim, Vampira assentiu.

"Um pouco."

"Talvez devesse voltar a dormir."

Ele sugeriu embora não gostasse da idéia de ver os olhos dela fechados novamente, depois de tanto tempo que ficou sem vê-los abertos.

Wolverine concluiu que provavelmente seria assim a partir daquele dia, sempre ficaria hesitante ao vê-la desacordada. Sempre se lembraria do estado em que ela ficara, seus ferimentos, a luta incessante que teve de travar contra a morte.

Balançou a cabeça furiosamente tentando expulsar os pensamentos incômodos e a conseqüente culpa que eles traziam.

"Logan."

Ele tornou o olhar, que nem mesmo percebera que havia desviado, à Vampira ao ouvir seu chamado. Os olhos verdes estavam determinados, mas não tinham o brilho característico de força que sempre se destacava. Era uma novidade desagradável para ele, e todos os outros, vê-la tão frágil.

Súbita necessidade de protegê-la tornou a se manifestar dentro de si. Em um gesto automático, ele se aproximou um pouco mais da cama de Rogue, o rosto curioso, esperando que ela falasse.

"O que há guria?"

Rogue ficou levemente desconfortável, vacilou. Por pouco não desistiu do que queria dizer. Mas arranjou coragem para fazê-lo.

"Obrigada... por tudo Logan."

Murmurou grogue, fechando os olhos disposta a se render ao sono. Logan ficou em silêncio, sem conseguir pronunciar qualquer palavra, por um minuto inteiro. Agradecimentos e desculpas, não eram coisas fáceis para Rogue.

Quando a surpresa pelo agradecimento inesperado passou, deixando-o responder, Vampira já parecia haver adormecido, a respiração estava ritmada, tranqüila.

"Sabe que pode contar sempre, querida."

Ele sussurrou acariciando seus cabelos. Rogue sorriu de leve, finalmente escorregando para a inconsciência, guiada pelo afago tão raro e absurdamente confortável de Wolverine.

XxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxXxxxxxxxxxxxxx XxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxX

Oie. Obrigada pelas reviews. Se vocês não estivessem lendo, eu não teria voltado a postar.

Diogo Gonçalves: Oie, muito obrigada pelo review e pelos elogios (: Não acabou, a fic ainda está no começo, são 24 capítulos, mais epílogo. Espero que você continue acompanhando, apesar de já estar meio aposentada das fanfics, tenho muito carinho por essa história.


	7. Algumas lembranças amargas

Rogue estava sentada na cama, a bochecha apoiada em uma das mãos enquanto observava, atenta, o relato de Amy sobre o que aconteceu enquanto estava inconsciente.

Assim que acordara, pela segunda vez, Hank já estava ao seu lado, repetindo exames, tomando sua temperatura e verificando seus sinais vitais. Toda a atenção a incomodou um pouco, embora ela houvesse se esforçado para ser paciente. No fundo era reconfortante ver que ainda havia pessoas que se preocupavam com seu bem estar.

Ela ainda estava febril, mas Fera não pareceu surpreso. Assegurou que era uma reação normal de seu corpo devido às drogas que lhe foram aplicadas, cuja finalidade ainda era desconhecida para todos.

Amy entrara com Storm pouco tempo depois. Sorriu ao ver Rogue acordada correndo para o seu lado, bombardeando-a com perguntas cheias de preocupação que fizeram-na rir.

Vampira analisou cuidadosamente a pequena e, quando não viu qualquer ferimento aparente, pediu detalhes sobre o que perdera em meio à confusão da organização.

Logan acompanhava o intercambio das duas com a mesma atenção, seus olhos não se desviavam dos levemente amarelados de Amy, que eram estranhamente intensos, quase tanto quanto os de Rogue.

O corpo de Wolverine estava apoiado na parede próxima a cama que Rogue ocupava com Amy sentada ao seu lado, os braços cruzados fortemente contra o peito largo. Em seu rosto, uma expressão de desagrado, como se houvesse sido obrigado a tomar algo com o gosto ruim.

Imaginar o que Rogue passara já era péssimo, ouvir com detalhes era ainda pior, quase insuportável. Mas ele queria saber mesmo assim. Sentia que sofrer ao seu lado, sabendo o que Rogue sofrera, era o mínimo que poderia fazer por ela, não tendo evitado o que aconteceu. 

Hank e Ororo ouviam em silêncio lado a lado. Estudavam as reações de Rogue, prontos para interferir se algum detalhe, alguma informação, fosse demais para ela.

Mas não foi necessário. Vampira encarava Amy com uma expressão neutra, questionando um tópico ou outro mais de uma vez, completamente fria e lúcida embora a febre que persistia provavelmente dificultasse seu raciocínio.

Sua intensa determinação espantava Fera, que insistira para que Rogue tivesse uma conversa tão relevante apenas depois que estivesse recuperada, por não querer que ela se estressasse, mas agora já estava plenamente convencido de sua capacidade de lhe dar com os fatos que seriam terrivelmente traumáticos para qualquer um. A força que havia dentro da jovem mulher era impressionante.

" Então, quando eles levaram você, eu tentei impedir, mas não consegui."

A voz de Amy morreu no fim do lamento. Sua cabeça pendeu com pesar, seus olhos culpados desviaram-se de Rogue. A mesma moveu-se desconfortável ao ouvir o tom de inconfundível culpa na voz da pequena.

"Ei. Pirralha olha pra mim."

Rogue insistiu quando a menina não se moveu:

"Amy, por favor, olha pra mim."

A pequena obedeceu finalmente, os olhos queimavam com lágrimas embora ela fosse boa na arte de disfarçá-las. Mas ela não conseguiria esconder nada de Rogue. Era como se a mesma estivesse olhando em um espelho distorcido que mostrava sua infância, tudo o que lia com clareza naqueles olhos puros eram absurdamente familiar.

"Eu não admito que você se culpe por isso está me ouvindo?"

"Eu não pude..."

"Nem eu mesma pude Amy." Rogue a cortou impaciente, não permitiria que Amy se condenasse sem motivos. "Você é forte, mas não é capaz de salvar o mundo. Não sozinha."

A pequena mordiscou os lábios em silêncio. Rogue continuou, a voz um pouco mais suave.

"Olha Am, você não deve carregar o peso do mundo nas costas. É só uma garota. Uma mutante, que não deveria ter passado por nada do que passou, mas antes de tudo uma menina. Todas as coisas ruins que acontecem, não é responsabilidade sua, não cabe a você resolver tudo."

Os olhos verdes seguravam os cor de mel que não mais conseguiram engolir as lágrimas.

"Você... você não sabe..."

Balbuciou com a voz embargada, Rogue a cortou.

"Sim eu sei Am. Acredite, entendo melhor do que ninguém, e é por este motivo que estou falando sobre isso. Não quero que você se torture, que acabe se tornando..."

_'Uma pessoa como eu. ' _

Ela completou em sua mente. Suspirou.

Wolverine, Hank e Storm observam a interação de ambas com extremo interesse e certa surpresa. Fera obteve a confirmação de suas suspeitas, compreendeu o laço que unia as duas. Elas partilharam experiências semelhantes, ele refletiu, talvez fosse uma boa coisa, para ambas.

Rogue lutaria para que a garota menor tivesse as oportunidades que ela não teve, para que tivesse uma vida melhor, menos sofrida e aquilo a tornaria mais maleável, carinhosa.

E com a presença constante da pequena seria mais fácil para todos entenderem a postura de Rogue, especialmente Wolverine, que parecia estar sempre fugindo do passado da garota que tanto lhe interessava, como se temesse encontrar ainda mais de si mesmo dentro dela. Ele temia se envolver, Fera sabia. Mas apesar de tudo, aparentemente não conseguira evitar.

Storm tocou seu antebraço com a mão esquerda, chamando sua atenção, tirando-o de seus devaneios. Hank baixou a cabeça para fitá-la. Pôde ler claramente, em seus olhos e gestos, que ela seguia a mesma linha de raciocínio que ele.

Após lançar um olhar de soslaio para Logan, que parecia completamente imerso na conversa de Rogue e Amy, lançou um olhar significativo primeiro à Hank e depois, à porta.

O mesmo assentiu compreendendo, e ambos saíram deixando os três estrategicamente a sós.

Logan observava Rogue conversando com a pequena, defendendo-a dela mesma com ardor. Aquele lado de Vampira, protetor, meigo ainda era muito novo para ele.

Assim como ele mesmo, Vampira acabara de se mostrar outra pessoa nas mãos de crianças perdidas, mas ele sentia que não era apenas isso.

Estava explícito no rosto de Rogue, em seus olhos expressivos, nas atitudes e atenções que dedicava à garota menor, Amy, que algo especial existia entre elas. Havia mais alguma coisa, um motivo substancial que as unia, mas ele sabia que Rogue não diria, nem mesmo se ele lhe perguntasse.

Ela relutava em dividir certas coisas sobre si mesma com quem quer que fosse, embora parecesse mais a vontade, a ponto de se abrir em alguns momentos, com Wolverine. Ao menos era o que acontecia antes do laço de ambos ficar perigosamente por um fio, depois novamente estreito, mas de uma maneira nova e estranha.

Ele se perguntava seriamente se isso se manteria por muito tempo. Não imaginava como seria se chegasse a perder a afinidade, o carinho e compreensão mútua que dividia com a garota de cabelos mistos. Já estava começando a acostumar-se a ser compreendido sem precisar dizer qualquer palavra, ver os olhos verdes de Rogue cintilarem decifrando algo que estava dentro dele e nem ele mesmo entendia. Sua coragem ao enfrentá-lo, com a certeza de que nunca sairia ferida, sua plena confiança que Logan sabia haver perdido um pouco ao deixá-la.

Seus conselhos, sábios demais para alguém tão jovem, suas conversas em que dividiam parte de suas experiências, sempre de maneira tão vaga, mas o suficiente para ver o quão terrivelmente parecidos eles eram.

Definitivamente não queria, podia, perder aquilo.

xXxXxXx

A mente de Logan vagava, os olhos azuis fitavam distraidamente a janela, vendo cada detalhe do jardim principal, com clareza apesar da escuridão que reinava.

Já passara da meia noite. Poucos minutos. Rogue estava adormecida, o rosto sereno, na verdade calmo demais, Wolverine pensou.

Nos raros momentos em que saíam juntos em missão e tiveram de pernoitar, ele acordara diversas vezes, sobressaltado, com os murmúrios, que precediam gritos, de uma Rogue atormentada por sonhos pouco agradáveis. Ele nunca a vira ter uma noite de sono tranqüila. Acreditava que era apenas uma questão de tempo para os pesadelos começarem a se manifestar.

Estava correto.

Com os olhos ainda fixos na janela, e a mente presa em alguns fatos de seu passado, Logan mudou seu foco ao ouvir tecidos se atritando. Rogue começara a se mover.

Ele voltou o olhar para a garota, no exato momento em que ela começou a murmurar seu sono se tornando conturbado, turbulento. Ela franziu o cenho, a mão esquerda apertando firmemente o travesseiro em que sua cabeça repousava.

Wolverine parou por um momento, pensando na melhor atitude a tomar. Sabia que, em uma situação como aquela, despertá-la seria a pior coisa a ser feita. Rogue acordaria ainda mais assustada, poderia ser perigoso, principalmente no estado delicado em que se encontrava.

Mas também não podia deixá-la daquela maneira, atormentada por algo que ele não sabia com exatidão, embora desconfiasse.

Os fantasmas às vezes voltavam através dos sonhos. Ele sabia disso, melhor do que qualquer outro. E pela maneira com que ela se movia, apavorada, desnorteada, o que a assombrava era claramente traumático.

Logan se aproximou, desconfortável ao ver as gotas de suor formando-se na testa de Vampira, escorrendo por suas pálpebras que tremulavam.

Rogue estremeceu e choramingou coisas sem sentido, afundando o rosto ferido no travesseiro.

"Shii querida, está tudo bem."

Ele afagou os cabelos dela em uma tentativa de acalmá-la, mas não obteve resultado. Reparou no rosto que se avermelhava cada vez mais, o que era teoricamente uma reação natural considerando sua pele clara e os movimentos frenéticos de nervosismo que manifestava. Mas por algum motivo, Logan sentiu que havia algo errado.

Descansando uma de suas mãos enluvadas na testa soada de Rogue, ele sentiu a pele dela ardendo. A febre havia voltado. Ele correu impulsivamente em direção à porta, mas parou no meio do caminho, lançando o olhar para a garota que se contorcia na cama. Ele precisava chamar Hank, mas não queria deixá-la sozinha no estado em que ela estava.

"Merda"

Se gritasse por Hank, acabaria despertando toda a mansão. Precisava se acalmar, pensar.

"O rádio!"

Exclamou subitamente, tentando lembrar aonde o havia deixado. Após revirar, impaciente, os vários cantos da ala médica, Logan o encontrou na mesinha ao lado da cama, que Fera usava para dispor os medicamentos. Ligou-o e chamou por ele apressadamente.

"Hank!"

Não obteve resposta.

"Merda bola de pêlos, se você não atender..."

"O que está acontecendo, Logan?"

Hank o cortou com a voz afetada. Obviamente estivera dormindo. Por algum motivo completamente ilógico, isso enfurecera Logan.

"Tem alguma coisa errada com ela Hank."

"Ela..."

"Rogue!" Logan gritou impaciente, depois tornou a baixar a voz quando ela estremeceu. "A guria está com febre, peludo, porque não move logo o seu traseiro azul e venha ver que porra está acontecendo com ela."

Hank suspirou exasperado.

" Já estou indo."

Murmurou antes de desligar o rádio.

Logan andou de um lado a outro pelo quarto, uma expressão de evidente frustração no rosto. Olhava para a porta impaciente, e já estava quase saindo atrás de Hank quando ouviu seus passos, lentos e calmos.

"Para alguém excessivamente inteligente, você tem uma lerdeza impressionante."

Logan repreendeu vendo-o adentrar o local com toda a calma do mundo, verificando sua paciente sem pressa. Hank voltou-se para ele por um momento, os olhos estavam despertos e alertas embora o sono ainda estivesse estampado em seu rosto.

" Eu não tenho dormido desde que você surgiu com Rogue drogada nos braços. Fico trancado no laboratório em busca de respostas que ainda estão longe de serem encontradas apesar de meus inúmeros esforços. Eu não estava tirando uma soneca Wolverine, estava pesquisando, concentrado e desperto apesar das condições precárias em que me encontro como você, que é um homem sensato, pode perceber."

Havia um leve tom de impaciência em sua voz. Logan anuiu.

"Foi mal peludo. Eu..."

"Você se desesperou, eu sei." Hank suspirou antes de voltar ao tom brando de sempre. "Aprecio sua preocupação com Rogue, sua permanência ao lado dela, e tenho certeza que ela também aprecia, mas você não deve se esquecer que não é o único que está empenhando esforços para ajudá-la."

Logan não disse qualquer palavra. Achava o silêncio uma opção segura e preservadora em situações como aquela. Observou com extrema atenção os movimentos calmos de Fera, monitorando as máquinas, tomando o pulso de Rogue, examinando-a com cuidado, tentando não acordá-la embora seu sono continuasse turbulento.

"E então?"

Questionou ansiosamente quando Hank se afastou de Rogue, direcionando o olhar cansado ao amigo.

"Não houve qualquer regressão em seu estado Logan."

"Mas a febre..."

"A febre poderá persistir por mais tempo, é uma maneira do organismo de Rogue combater as drogas que, de acordo com os exames, ainda não deixaram seu organismo."

Logan franziu o cenho. Olhou para o rosto esgotado do amigo, que sorria apesar de parecer estar prestes a cair exausto a qualquer momento. Queria dizer-lhe para descansar, mas não podia fazer isso.

Por mais que não gostasse de ver Hank daquela maneira, sabia os motivos que o levavam a trabalhar até a exaustão. Pedir para que ele repousasse significaria aconselhá-lo a deixar de pesquisar insistentemente o caso de Rogue, Wolverine sabia que isso poderia regredir as chances de saber se a garota era mesmo o alvo, e o que eles queriam com ela se fosse. E Logan não podia fazer aquilo. Olhou pesaroso para Fera.

"Droga bola de pêlos... você está horrível."

Fera riu. Sabia o que Logan queria dizer com aquela observação sem tato.

"Não é a primeira vez que escuto um comentário do tipo, vindo de você."

"É verdade, mas dessa vez é diferente." Logan considerou em silêncio por um momento. Depois, hesitante, acrescentou. " Você está acabado, queria te obrigar a descansar..."

"Mas você não pode." Hank completou sua frase com um sorriso de compreensão. "Eu entendo. E mesmo que você me dissesse, como líder, para fazê-lo, Logan, eu não o faria. Sei o quão importante é o que estou fazendo ali dentro, sei o quanto é necessário para Rogue. E não permitiria que um reles cansaço me impedisse de continuar."

Logan segurou os ombros do amigo, olhando-o agradecido nos olhos.

"Obrigado."

"Não por isso. Rogue também é importante para mim, embora de maneira diferente do que é para você."

"O que quer dizer com isso peludo?"

Hank se limitou a sorrir, deixando-os a sós, sem dar qualquer resposta para Wolverine. O mesmo deu de ombros e tornou a se acomodar, velando silenciosamente o sono, agora um pouco mais suave, de Rogue.

xXxXx

Vampira acordara ainda um pouco febril, porém bem mais disposta do que estava no dia anterior. Amy despertara pouco depois das seis da manhã, encontrou Storm no jardim, sentada com uma xícara de chá fumegante e uma expressão pensativa, mas suave.

Ela sorriu ao ver a menina, e a obrigara a tomar café da manhã, alegando que lhe faria companhia já que não havia ninguém acordado naquele horário.

Amy sentiu-se feliz por não ter de se misturar com os outros. Internamente decidiu sempre acordar naquele horário para evitar o tumulto que parecia ser constante em uma mansão com moradores tão... Incomuns.

Assim que tomou café, a pequena foi até a enfermaria, contente por encontrar Rogue já desperta. Wolverine havia saído, assim que ela acordou, em busca de Fera, querendo que ele a examinasse embora a garota insistisse que estava bem.

"Se estivesse bem eu não teria de ter gritado pelo Hank na noite passada porque você estava tendo uma crise."

Logan rosnou exasperado quando ela alegou, pela terceira vez, estar completamente bem.

"Foi um caso isolado Logan, agora eu já estou legal."

Ela insistiu cruzando os braços firmemente sob o peito, em um gesto de clara teimosia. Logan fez o mesmo.

"Vou chamar o peludo, e ele vai dizer se você está legal."

Disse em tom de quem encerra a conversa antes de sair. Amy riu entrando, mostrando que ouvira parte da conversa, Rogue bufou. Uma carranca irritada surgiu em seu rosto.

"Você não terminou a sua história antes pirralha."

Amy lançou-lhe um olhar de clara confusão. Rogue revirou os olhos, totalmente impaciente.

"Sobre o que aconteceu enquanto... bem você sabe."

Murmurou balançando as mãos em um gesto de desdém. Amy assentiu, finalmente compreendendo.

"Na verdade tudo foi muito confuso... até mesmo para mim. Você não acordava, e eu tentei chamar a atenção dos guardas quando barulhos estranhos começaram a soar cada vez mais altos..."

Rogue podia imaginar a cena com clareza, Wolverine irado, destruindo tudo e todos que cruzavam seu caminho, os olhos cintilando em fúria animal.

"...E então seu namorado surgiu, ele era a coisa mais assustadora que..."

"Ele não é meu namorado!"

Rogue interrompeu Amy ao protestar o termo, com o rosto indignado.

"Não?"

A confusão e surpresa no rosto da pequena aumentaram a irritação de Rogue.

" Claro que não! Porque diz isso?"

"O jeito que ele ficou quando viu você... e você sempre murmurava o nome dele enquanto dormia."

Para aumentar o já enorme constrangimento de Rogue, Logan surgira na porta no exato momento em que Amy completou a frase.

Ele sorriu de canto, demonstrando que ouvira o que a pequena havia dito, e o rosto de rogue foi tomado por um rubor intenso, deixando-a ainda mais irritada consigo mesma.

"Nem uma palavra Logan."

Ele riu quando Rogue estreitou os olhos verdes em sua direção, mas sem sustentar seu olhar. Os lábios de Logan repuxaram-se nos lados em um sorriso de canto, um pouco irônico, um pouco verdadeiro.

"Eu não disse, ou ia dizer, qualquer coisa, querida."

"É eu sei..."

Rogue respondeu sarcástica, tentando dissimular o constrangimento e o rubor que persistia em seu rosto.

"Como se sente?"

Wolverine se aproximou, ignorando o que ouvira de Amy. Não era um assunto confortável para qualquer um dos dois.

"Bem. Porque está me perguntando se você não acredita quando eu falo?"

Ela atirou secamente. O rosto virado evitando encará-lo.

"Hank disse que você está melhor."

Ele respondeu relevando sua irritação. Era melhor usar da paciência, ele pensou, enquanto ela ainda existia.

"Então quando poderei sair daqui?"

Logan preferiu acreditar que ela se referia à enfermaria e não à mansão. Na verdade, se ele a questionasse a respeito, nem mesmo Rogue saberia responder.

"Fera disse que talvez em algumas semanas..."

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram e, pela primeira vez desde que Logan entrou naquele quarto naquela manhã, o olhar de Rogue encontrou o dele.

"Você está brincando certo?"

Os orbes verdes faiscaram com uma indignação crescente quando ele negou.

"Se ele disse que eu estou melhor então por que, inferno? Eu não quero continuar aqui!"

Logan finalmente se irritou, dando alguns passos automáticos em direção a Rogue.

"Você não está aqui de férias Rogue, portanto sair não é opção."

"Não é o caralho..."

"Cale a boca! Deixe de ser tão infantil, o que você passou não foi brincadeira, inferno garota, você quase morreu..."

"Muito obrigada pelo discurso Logan, mas não é necessário. Eu sei muito bem o que houve, quem esteve lá fui eu e não você." Os olhos azuis se arregalaram com o comentário, mas ela continuou: "Não tente me explicar os danos que tive como se eu tivesse cinco anos!"

"Então pare de agir como uma criancinha mimada de cinco anos, que eu paro de te tratar como tal."

"Logan! Que parte do não a estresse você não entendeu?"

Hank apareceu irritado na porta da ala médica, o rosto transparecia evidente frustração, provavelmente por motivos externos, mas que se intensificou ao ver Logan discutindo aos gritos com sua paciente.

"Olha só peludo..."

"Não, olha só você Wolverine." Hank se aproximou de Logan, furioso, sem deixá-lo concluir sua frase. O mesmo arregalou os olhos, surpreso, o calor da raiva e a discussão com Rogue momentaneamente esquecidas ante a irritação tão incomum em Fera.

"Eu tenho suportado todos os seus rompantes com paciência, por saber que a situação delicada de Rogue é difícil para você. Mas desta vez você foi longe demais Wolverine. Se eu vir você discutindo novamente com ela, quando eu enfaticamente recomendei, exigi, que não a estressasse, serei obrigado a barrar sua entrada aqui. Sei que você é o líder, Wolverine. E eu sou uma pessoa calma, mas tenho meus limites."

Rogue e Amy olhavam para ambos com um misto de surpresa e divertimento. Logan pareceu se encolher, o que era raro, perante a irritação também rara de Hank. Era uma oportunidade única, que merecia uma fotografia, Rogue pensou abafando o riso.

Após mais alguns segundos de surpresa muda, Logan recuperou a voz e a possibilidade de se mover. Ele poderia peitar Fera, seus instintos e sua personalidade o impulsionavam a esta atitude. Mas ele sabia estar errado. E era esta ciência que o mantinha em silêncio agora. Sabia também que Hank jamais teria perdido o controle se não estivesse tão exausto e era assim que retribuía seus esforços constantes, pensou amargamente. Fazendo tudo o que ele dissera para não fazer, arriscando agravar ainda mais a situação de Rogue.

Ele se soltou de Hank, saindo da enfermaria sem dizer qualquer palavra, apenas um rosnado frustrado deixou seus lábios. Irritação e constrangimento disputavam terreno dentro dele. Como fora se envolver em uma discussão louca com Rogue, pouco depois de ela ter acordado? Justamente ele, que pirara na noite anterior ao vê-la mal. A crise que presenciou era uma prova viva de que Vampira ainda não estava em seu estado normal, a fragilidade estampada em seu rosto pálido, nos ferimentos que ele podia ver, sentir o cheiro, em seu rosto e corpo.

Ele era um babaca. Um babaca dos grandes. E talvez Hank estivesse certo, talvez fosse melhor ele se manter a distância se não conseguisse controlar sua maldita boca estúpida quando estava ao lado daquela garota irritante e temperamental. Mas ele não podia imaginar ficar longe dela novamente.

xXxXxXx

"Porra, Hank, será que nenhum de vocês acredita em mim? Eu estou bem!"

Rogue esbravejou quando Fera a examinava em busca de qualquer alteração causada por sua irritação recente.

"Eu só estou verificando Rogue. E se acalme."

"Pro inferno com essa coisa de calma Hank, pro inferno, você sabe o que ele disse?" Ela continuou seu monólogo sem esperar respostas de Hank. "Ele é um filho da puta arrogante, é isso que ele é. Temperamental, irritante, estúpido e grosso. Não tem qualquer educação! Um idiota completo."

Sem mais conseguir se conter, Amy riu. O riso abafado se transformou em gargalhada quando o rosto indignado de Rogue voltou-se em sua direção. Após se controlar um pouco, mas ainda ofegante, ela se justificou para a amiga que a fuzilava com os olhos verdes gélidos.

"A qual é Rogue, você ainda insiste que não são um casal? Então me explica o que foi isso? Se não é um briga de namorados, eu não sei o que mais é."

Fera também riu. Mas disfarçou a risada ao ver a expressão furiosa de Rogue. Por mais que ele insistisse, a garota não relaxava, parecia simplesmente não conseguir. Ela e Wolverine eram dois teimosos, ele pensou um pouco exasperado, um tanto divertido.

"De que merda você está falando Amy? Quer saber, não responda. Me poupe de suas teorias românticas infantis e vá atormentar outro, porque não experimenta Storm? Com certeza ela vai curtir teorizar besteiras sentimentalistas com você."

Ao invés de se irritar, Amy riu, familiarizada com aquele tipo de atitude defensiva. A melhor defesa é o ataque, pensou. Conhecia aquela tática.

"Não se zangue comigo Rogue. Só estou constatando um fato."

'Não está não. Está fantasiando bobagens, como toda criança existente desde a aurora dos tempos. Você ainda é uma pirralha, o que pode saber sobre essas coisas?"

Hank achou que era hora de interferir, antes que fosse obrigado a dopar Rogue para que a mesma relaxasse, embora ele hesitasse para lhe dar qualquer medicamento antes que as drogas aplicadas desaparecessem completamente de seu organismo.

"Amy porque você não vem comigo? Prometi te mostrar o laboratório lembra-se? Estou disposto a cumprir esta promessa agora, enquanto aguardo à hora certa para fazer os restantes dos exames de Rogue. E quanto a você," ele acrescentou direcionando o olhar para a garota na cama, "tente relaxar, ou vou ser obrigado te amarrar, e eu juro por Deus que o farei, Rogue."

Ameaçou seriamente, antes de lançar-lhe um leve sorriso e sair com Amy, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Rogue bufou, cruzando os braços e desviando o olhar para a janela, irritada.

Seus olhos ficaram fixos lá, e algumas lembranças que pensara haver perdido, sem qualquer significância para qualquer outro, retornaram à sua mente, repentinamente estimuladas pela vista da janela.

Ela encontrara Emma ali uma vez. No lugar em que seus olhos fitavam, uma distância considerável da entrada do jardim da mansão. Ao sentir a presença de Rogue ela sorriu, mas não um de seus inúmeros sorrisos sarcásticos irritantes, fazendo sua primeira confidencia e última, vaga e aparentemente simples, mas tão significativa no fundo.

Vampira Lembrou-se de maneira vívida, cada detalhe daquele dia ensolarado e quente. Havia descoberto que Magneto tramava algo, após ouvir uma conversa de Pietro com seu pai. Fora avisar a Logan que não estava lá, como sempre, e saíra frustrada com passos pesados e o coração ainda mais, mas parou por um momento ao ver Emma mais a frente observando, nada discretamente, Scott sentado na árvore em que costumava partilhar suas raras tardes de folga com Jean.

Emma mantinha o olhar sobre ele, mas Ciclope nem ao menos notou. Ele nunca notava. Parecia o tempo todo completamente inerte, afogado em sua dor da perda intensa demais para ser superada.

Ela ia passar reto e ignorar sem qualquer comentário, mas Emma não perdeu a deixa para uma observação mordaz.

"Deixe-me adivinhar, você veio atrás de seu cavaleiro andante?"

Rogue também não perdeu a oportunidade de retrucar. Era sempre assim com as duas. Entre uma mordida e outra, rolava um sorriso. Algumas vezes Rogue vencia com as provocações, em outras era Emma, ambas péssimas perdedoras de temperamento forte e difícil.

" E você, pra variar, está aqui secando o Scott."

Ao invés de se irritar, e retrucar, Emma sorriu. Um sorriso estranho, de melancólico conformismo. Rogue ficou surpresa com sua atitude aberta, completamente contrária ao seu temperamento arrogante.

"Ele está pensando em Jean, não que isso seja novidade para alguém. Mas hoje relembra todos os momentos que passaram juntos, debaixo daquela árvore em que agora está."

Rogue assentiu, ainda pega de surpresa pela confissão. E pelo fato de não desejar provocá-la ao saber que ela estava dentro da mente de Scott.

"Era este o lugar que ele e a ruiva costumavam escolher para suas trocas de carícias nauseantes e melosas."

Esclareceu fazendo uma careta com a lembrança. Irritar-se com aquilo era, e sempre seria, inevitável. Nunca levara muito bem ser expectadora de demonstrações públicas de afeto dos outros. Saber que nunca seria protagonista de algo do tipo sempre amargava em sua boca. Emma manteve o sorriso estranho, direcionando o olhar para Rogue.

"É, eu já percebi. Ele tem os momentos bem vívidos em sua mente, e está revendo todos."

Rogue sentiu algo parecido com pena. Não conseguia compreender o porque de Emma se torturar tanto. Ela amava Ciclope, estava na cara. No entanto não perdia a oportunidade de espiá-lo, ver o homem que ela amava sofrendo pela mulher que ele amava. E agora estava dentro da mente de Scott, vendo-o com as mãos pelo corpo de outra mulher, fazendo juras de amor. Ela podia ler nos olhos de Emma, a dor que aquilo causava, o quanto a atormentava.

"Porque faz isso? É extremamente doloroso ver alguém aproveitando algo que você não pode ter."

Rogue não conseguiu conter a pergunta. Ela sabia daquilo melhor do que qualquer outro, acontecia sempre que ela tocava alguém. Mas Emma tinha escolha na matéria. Os olhos da loira cintilaram quando ela respondeu, desviando-os de Rogue.

"Eu não posso evitar."

Murmurou baixo, como explicação. Rogue assentiu, compreendendo. Às vezes ela tocava alguém por impulso ao ouvi-lo falar de maneira excitante sobre estar amando, apenas para experimentar, saber o que era viver um sentimento que ela nunca seria capaz de ter ou consumar.

Depois que a empolgação momentânea absorvida passava, ela sempre acabava se sentindo pior, amargando cada lembrança que lhe feria fundo, como sal sendo espalhado em feridas reabertas que doíam terrivelmente. A culpa por roubar energia e lembranças que não lhe pertenciam também a corroia, embora, em situações do tipo, nunca ficasse em contato com ninguém por tempo o suficiente para desacordá-lo.

Naquele momento houve uma espécie de compreensão mútua, uma cumplicidade de ambas, passando por situações semelhantes. Aquele foi um dos últimos dias em que Rogue a vira com vida, inteira. Depois tudo o que restou dela foram pequenos pedaços de diamantes, chovendo sobre os corpos de todos os presentes.

Ela estremeceu, repentinamente sufocada. Antes a lembrança do momento de cumplicidade com Emma lhe era agradável, reconfortante. Agora contorcia algo dentro dela, como mãos invisíveis apertando seu coração e torcendo-lhe o estômago. Agonizante e desconfortável.

Arrastavam junto com eles, flashes de lembranças que, embora fossem confusas e fragmentadas, Rogue sabia que eram suas, e extremamente dolorosas.

Sem conseguir respirar, ela se sentou na cama em um rompante, puxando com excessiva força os fios das máquinas que a conectava aos monitores, arrancando-os de sua pele. Fez uma careta quando sentiu a agulha do soro deixar sua veia, o sangue pingou marcando o chão absurdamente branco, mas ela não deu a mínima atenção.

Jogou as pernas para fora do colchão e se levantou, sentindo-as tremer fracas, como as de um filhote que estava aprendendo a andar. Teve de se apoiar nas grades da cama para não cair, e fez uma careta ao perceber o quão fraca estava. Pontos negros nublaram sua visão, e ela sentiu o chão sumir sobre seus pés.


End file.
